Trauerspiel
by Just love to write
Summary: Cho Chang müsste eigentlich glücklich sein: Sie hat einen liebenswerten Freund, eine beste Freundin, ihre Familie. Sie ist hübsch, beliebt, klug. Doch Cho hütet ein dunkles Geheimnis. COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Hallo & herzlich Willkommen zu einer neuen Geschichte! Ihr könnt gleich sofort in den Prolog und dann in das erste Kapitel einsteigen!

Über die Geschichte: Ich werde ungefähr wöchentlich ein Kapitel hochladen. Die Kapitel selbst sind relativ kurz, also auch etwas für "Lesefaule" ;D. Beachtet bitte das Altersrating und lest diese Geschichte nicht, wenn ihr euch leicht von äußeren Einflüssen "runterziehen" lasst!

Inhalt: Cho Chang müsste eigentlich glücklich sein: Sie hat einen liebenswerten Freund, eine beste Freundin, eine Familie, ihreNoten sind ganz gut. Sie ist hübsch, beliebt und klug. Doch Cho hütet ein dunkles Geheimnis.

Disclamer: Alles gehört Rowling & co., abgesehen von der Idee für diese Story und die Worte, die ich dafür benutzt habe. Ich verdiene m dieser Geschichte kein Geld. etc.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Es ist, als ob jemand in meinem Inneren eine Saite anschlägt. Irgendwo zwischen Organen, Muskeln, Gelenken und Nervenfasern beginnt sie auf einmal zu vibrieren und erzeugt dabei einen unhörbaren Ton, der so schrill in meinen Ohren klingt, dass ich ihn aus mir herauskratzen will._

_Ich hörte ihn das erste Mal mit elf, als ich im Zaubertrankunterricht eine Glasphiole fallen ließ und sie mit einem hohlen Klirren zerbrach. Damals fing alles an. Ich sah die dünnen Scherben, die gezackten Ränder, die die Luft zerteilten. Und dann hörte ich auf einmal diesen Ton. Ein einziger großer, übermächtiger, sich ausweitender Ton. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, er säße in mir drin und ich bekam das unendliche Verlangen nach einer großen Stille._

_Ich höre ihn immer wieder. In regelmäßigen Abständen. Manchmal täglich. Manchmal wochenlang gar nicht. Manchmal nur alle paar Monate. Und er treibt mich immer wieder in einen abgelegenen Winkel in Hogwarts, wo eine staubige, enge Besenkammer liegt._

_Es ist, als ob jemand in meinem Inneren eine Saite anschlägt. Ich bringe sie zum Schweigen, damit ich diesen unerträglichen Laut nicht mehr hören muss. Damit ich nichts mehr fühlen muss._


	2. Kapitel 1: Am See

**Kapitel 1: Am See  
**

Manchmal versuche ich, etwas in eine bestimmte Form zu bringen, so dass ich es irgendwie greifen kann. Worte und Gedanken sind wie die Luft, die uns umgeben: Man kann sie einatmen, ausatmen, auf sich wirken lassen und ohne sie zu leben wäre unvorstellbar; aber gleichzeitig kann man sie ständig verändern, indem man nur eine Silbe bewegt beispielsweise, man kann sie kaum festhalten. Deshalb bringe ich meine Welt in Zahlen. Oder Formeln. Ich erstelle Gleichungen und Gleichnisse. Wie soll ich denn sonst die Welt erfassen? Was soll das heißen, wenn ich sage, dass ich mit Michal Corner gehe? Es kann heißen: „Ich liebe ihn." Es kann heißen: „Er gefällt mir." Es kann heißen: „Ich finde ihn süß." Es kann heißen: „Ich will ihn heiraten." Worte sind nichts, was einfach existiert, so wie die Tatsache, dass 1+1=2 ist. Auf Worte kann man sich nicht verlassen. Würde man uns beide dagegen in eine Gleichung schreiben: „Cho + Michael = Liebe" - weiß jeder, was los ist.

Ich bin seit exakt hundertachtundachtzig Tagen mit Michael Corner zusammen. Wir haben dreiundzwanzig Tage davon unter einer großen Weide unten am See verbracht, einmal sind wir in den Dämmerstunden heimlich in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen, zweimal sind wir fast von einem Lehrer erwischt worden, als Michael in meinen Schlafsaal huschen wollte, zwanzig Mal haben wir in den hundertachtundachtzig Tagen miteinander geschlafen, uns unzählige Male geküsst. Die Welt in Zahlen ist eine Welt, die ich verstehen kann. Zehn Blumen habe ich befragt, ob Michael mich liebt oder nicht, einmal hat er mir eine Rose mitgebracht, mehr als vierzig Mal hat er, als wir uns getroffen haben, nach Alkohol gerochen, meistens habe ich es auch an seinem restlichen Verhalten gemerkt.

Unser vierundzwanzigster Tag unter unserer Stammweide am großen Hogwartssee ist ein Sonntag. Er beginnt so: Michael Corner setzt sich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle neben mich und lächelt mich an. Die Sonne scheint grell durch die hohen Fenster hinein und taucht sein Gesicht in einen gleißenden Schimmer. Seine Augen sehen noch viel wärmer aus als sonst. Er schenkt mir Kürbissaft ein und fragt mit einem fast zaghaften Lächeln, ob wir uns später sehen. Wir verabreden uns, treffen uns um elf Uhr wieder und treten gemeinsam in den Tag hinaus, fläzen uns unter die weichen, biegsamen Äste, tanken Sonne und Kraft, küssen, reden, halten unsere Füße in das undurchdringliche Seewasser.

Michael schließt die Augen und genießt den Tag. „Es ist herrliches Wetter - du bist bei mir", zählt er lächelnd auf.

Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich an ihm mag: Dass er sagen kann, was er denkt und fühlt und dass er beschreiben kann, wie die Welt aus seinen Augen heraus aussieht. Anders als Harry, dem die Silben einzeln ihm Hals stecken geblieben waren. Auch anders als Cedric.

„Das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlt, wäre ein kühles Butterbier!" Grinsend leckt Michael sich über die Lippen.

Und ich verspüre mit einem Mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt etwas sagen muss.

Muss?

Will.

„Michael", beginne ich und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es sagen soll. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir darüber sprechen. Ich räuspere mich. „Michael", sage ich wieder leise und schaue auf meine Zehen, zwischen denen das Wasser hindurchfließt. „Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig zu viel Alkohol trinkst?"

Der Satz hängt in der Luft wie flockiger, grauer Staub.

Einige Sekunden schweigt Michael und man hört nur das Plätschern, das seine Füße erzeugen, wenn er sie im Wasser hin und her bewegt. Ich sehe ihn von der Seite an. Er presst seine Zähne aufeinander, als müsste er sich sehr beherrschen. Aber seine Stimme ist ruhig, als er sagt: „Cho, das geht dich nichts an." Der Satz ist klar und direkt. Er schließt mich aus.

„Du bist mein Freund", sage ich, als würde das alles erklären, obwohl ich selbst nicht genau weiß, wieso ich es sage. Was ich damit bezwecken will.

„Na und?", sagt er und klingt nun doch aufbrausend. „Ich darf trinken, wann, wo und so viel ich will. Wenn dir das nicht passt... – es zwingt dich keiner, mit mir zusammen zu sein, oder?"

Meine Lungen holen plötzlich tief Luft. Ich spüre, bevor ich es höre, wie die Saite in mir angeschlagen wird, und ich tue etwas, was ich noch nie vorher getan habe: Ich stehe einfach auf und gehe. Kein einziges Mal schaue ich zurück, ob er mir nachsieht. Vielleicht, weil ich Angst habe, dass er es nicht macht.

Ich eile ins Schloss und haste durch die Gänge zur Besenkammer, während der Ton um mich herum lauter und lauter wird. Ich sorge dafür, dass er aufhört, endlich aufhört. Damit ich nichts mehr fühlen muss.

* * *

Ich würde mich über ein Review sehr freuen. Was hat euch gefallen, was nicht? Wo seht ihr starke und schwache Stellen? Was fällt euch sonst noch dazu ein? :-)


	3. Kapitel 2: Schulalltag

**Kapitel 2: Schul(all)tag**

Seit exakt fünf Tagen wechseln Michael Corner und ich kein Wort mehr miteinander. Auf den Fluren gehen wir beide aneinander vorbei mit erhobenen Köpfen und sturen Blicken, aber wir wissen beide, dass wir den Luftzug, der entsteht, wenn wir schnurgerade in entgegengesetzte Richtungen stiefeln, überdeutlich wahrnehmen,.

Seit fünf Tagen sitze nicht nur jeden zweiten, sondern absolut _jeden _Morgen neben Marietta am Ravenclaw-Tisch und sehe zu, wie sie schmatzend ihren Kürbissaft schlürft, um wach zu werden. Ich lasse mich von ihrem Wortstrom einlullen, der sämtliche Mädchenumhänge von Hogwarts und den Stil seiner Trägerinnen bewertet und die neusten Gerüchte verbreitet, zum Beispiel, dass Lavender Brown angeblich unglaublich in Fred Weasley verschossen ist, den Bruder ihres letzten Freundes.

Seit fünf Tagen fällt es mir täglich schwerer, meine vom Schlaf noch warme Decke zurückzuschlagen und aus dem Bett zu klettern. Stattdessen bleibe ich nach dem Weckerklingeln noch eine ganze Weile liegen und mein Blick hängt an den samtenen Vorhängen des Himmelbettes oder an dem mit feinen Linien durchsetzen Holz des Bettrahmens. Dann treibt mein Innerstes noch weiter in mich hinein, kugelt sich irgendwo ein, wo ich es nicht erreichen kann. Der anstehende Tag liegt vor mir und hat die Form einer pechgrauen, bauchigen Gewitterwolke.

Es geht mir schlecht. Ja, es geht mir schlecht.

Michael, obwohl er mindestens einmal die Woche betrunken ist, fehlt mir und meine allerbeste Freundin Marietta geht mir auf die Nerven, weil sie über oberflächliches Zeug quatscht und nicht durch meine Oberfläche dringt, um tiefer zu sehen. Wie durch eine Ganzkörperklammer gelähmt liege ich im Bett, während mir all dies durch den Kopf geht. Am Montagmorgen, am Dienstagmorgen, am Mittwochmorgen, am Donnerstagmorgen und auch heute, freitagmorgens.

„Cho? Cho Chang, ich denke, es wird Zeit aufzustehen!", sagt Marietta und setzt den Vorhang des Himmelbettes entschlossen in Bewegung.

Ich habe ihr nicht erzählt, was mit Michael passiert ist und sie hat ebenfalls nicht nachgefragt, als wolle sie mich zu nichts drängen. Oder ist es ihr am Ende nicht einmal aufgefallen?

„Ich komme", sage ich mit schleppender Stimme. „Ich komme ja schon."

Meine Beine prickeln, als ich sie über den Rand schwinge und einige Schritte gehe. Obwohl mein Körper sich schlapp anfühlt, bin ich froh, dass ich es wenigstens geschafft habe, aufzustehen.

Auf meinem Weg zum Waschraum komme ich an dem Fenster vorbei, das in die Schlossmauern eingelassen ist. Hinter dem schmutzigen Glas begrüßt mich Tag fünf: Ein neuer Morgen.

Marietta sitzt in ihrem weiten rosa Nachthemd auf ihrem Bett. Vor ihr steht wackelig ein Spiegel, dem sie ihr Gesicht zuwendet. Ihre Finger umklammern ihren Zauberstab, der über die Narben in ihrem Gesicht streift, während sie magische Worte wispert. Ich weiß nicht, der wievielte Zauber es ist, den sie da probiert, um die eingebrannten Worte auf ihrer Stirn verschwinden zu lassen, aber die vorherigen haben nicht funktioniert.

Sie schluckt schwer. „Scheint wieder nicht zu klappen", murmelt sie enttäuscht und ihre Pupillen gehen an mir vorbei und gucken aus dem Fenster. „Dabei ist der Spruch aus einem Buch der Bibliothek und nicht irgendein Hausrezept von irgendeiner Mutter."

„Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken", versichere ich ihr abwesend. Meine Augen folgen den ihren über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die im orangen Licht der Morgensonne wie frisch gewaschen aussehen. „Man kann die Narben doch kaum mehr erkennen."

„Du hast leicht reden", murrt sie, als sie mir in den Waschraum folgt.

Gemeinsam stehen wir vor den Waschbecken und Spiegeln, zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen, aber es fühlt sich an, als wären nur wir beide da. Ich schaue Marietta an und Marietta mustert mein Spiegelbild mit feindselig zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wie meinst du das?", frage ich die Marietta im Spiegel.

Meine Freundin beginnt auf einmal eifrig in dem Beutel mit ihrer Zahnbürste und dem Gesichtswasser zu kramen. „Du hast alles. Du bist" –sie knallt ihre Haarbürste auf das Porzellan- „wunderschön. Sogar der berühmte Harry Potter wollte mit dir ausgehen." Sie zerrt ihre Zahnbürste aus dem Beutel und legt sie unsanft auf den Waschbeckenrand. „Du hast einen tollen Freund, auch, wenn ihr gerade Streit habt. Du bist besser als ich in der Schule. Über dich lacht keiner. Dich schaut keiner schief an." Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Vorwurfsvoll, als ob ich etwas für ihr vermeintliches Unglück könnte.

„Vielleicht ist das nicht alles? Vielleicht geht es mir deshalb auch nicht besser?" Irgendwo in meinem Hals, an meinen Stimmenbändern, entsteht ein leichtes Zittern.

Die Blicke der anderen Mädchen streifen uns, aber sie halten nicht inne, um uns anzuschauen. Ihr Getuschel liegt wie das Summen eines Bienenschwarmes in der Luft und füllt den großen gekachelten Raum aus.

„Was willst du denn noch?" Meine Freundin wendet sich ab und fängt an, an der Zahnpastatube herumzufummeln.

Ihre Frage trifft mich. Meine Lippen öffnen sich erstaunt einen Spalt breit. Sie hat recht. Was will ich noch? Eigentlich müsste ich glücklich sein.

Nachdem wir uns fertig gemacht haben, gehen wir schweigend die breiten Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunter und schaufeln dort geschäftig mit den anderen Ravenclaws das Frühstück in unsere Münder. Marietta schüttet sich ihren obligatorischen Becher Kürbissaft in den Rachen. Ich versuche krampfhaft Michael zu ignorieren, der genau drei Plätze von mir entfernt sitzt und laut einen Witz erzählt.

„Vergiss ihn für heute, Cho", sagt meine Freundin leise neben mir ohne mich anzusehen. „Oder noch besser: Vertrag dich mit ihm. Er ist toll."

„Er ist ständig betrunken", rutscht es mir heraus.

Marietta seufzt. „Nicht mehr oder weniger als die andern Jungs auch."

„Doch", widerspreche ich. „Viel mehr."

Darauf entgegnet meine Freundin nichts mehr, aber sie scheint ein wenig zu schrumpfen, als wollte sie von dem Platz neben Cho Chang verschwinden. Als wäre meine Anwesenheit ihr unangenehm.

Ich sage nichts weiter. Im Grunde genommen habe ich bereits zu viel gesagt. Das ging nur mich und Michael etwas an. Bei Marietta kann man sich nämlich nie sicher sein, dass sie den Mund hält. Mit gemischten Gefühlen studiere ich die dünne, faserige Haut an ihrer Stirn: _Petze_.

Eine eisige Stille hat sich endgültig zwischen uns ausgebreitet, als wir in Zaubereigeschichte nebeneinander sitzen und jemand Marietta zu ihrem neuen, hübschen Umhang gratuliert, der mir nicht einmal aufgefallen ist. Mit roten Wangen bedankt meine Freundin sich für das Kompliment und streicht, wie um es sich selbst noch einmal zu bestätigen, über den fließenden glänzenden Stoff.

Während Mr Binns uns in den Schlaf schwadroniert, spüre ich das vertraute Brennen an meinem Körper, das mich irgendwie ruhiger werden lässt. Ich denke an die Saite. Den grässlichen Ton und den Druck, den ich dabei verspüre, als würde mein Kopf gleich platzen und mein Gehirn an die Seitenwände um mich herum schleudern.

Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wann es begonnen hat zur Regelmäßigkeit auszuarten. Das war, als Cedric gestorben ist.

Auf einmal bin ich hellwach.

Cedric.

Manchmal, wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen kann, versuche ich an ihn zu denken und das Gefühl von Stetigkeit und Vertrautheit zurückzurufen, das ich in seinem Beisein verspürt habe. Auf Cedric konnte man sich verlassen. Immer. In jeder Lebenslage. Er war mein erster Freund. Der erste, dessen raue Lippen die meinen verschlossen haben, der erste, der meine Schultasche für mich getragen hat, als ich Rückenschmerzehn hatte, der erste, dessen gestammeltes „Ich liebe dich" in mein Ohr geweht ist, kaum hörbar, wie ein Geheimnis, das nur zwischen uns existierte. Gott. Manchmal fühle ich mich schuldig, weil ich immer mehr vergesse, wie er tatsächlich ausgeschaut hat.

An den Sommer nach seinem Tod habe ich nur wenige Erinnerungen. Ich weiß, dass ich tagelang aus dem Fenster gestarrt und die Straße beobachtet habe, als würde er gleich vorbeikommen, ich weiß, dass meine Eltern besorgte Blicke ausgetauscht haben, wenn sie dachten, ich würde es nicht sehen, ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, sein Grab alleine zu besuchen und ich erinnere mich noch an den Alptraum, den ich Nacht für Nacht gehabt habe: Cedric, auf einem weißen Laken liegend – und überall um ihn herum Blut, Blut, _Blut_. Nacht für Nacht bin ich atemlos erwacht und ins Badezimmer geschlichen, um mich von den Bildern zu befreien...

„Cho Chang? Ich habe Sie, denke ich, etwas gefragt. Sind Sie bei uns?" Mr Binns räuspert sich.

Ich fahre zusammen. „Wie bitte, Sir?"

Marietta verdreht die Augen, doch sie kommt mir nicht zur Hilfe.

„Miss Chang – wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen für dieses Jahr überhaupt ein A geben kann. Ich appelliere inständigst an Sie, sich anzustrengen. Sie sind schon immer einer von den klugen Köpfen gewesen. Ist etwas passiert, dass Ihre Leistungen in dem Maße abgefallen sind?", fragt Mr Binns mich nach der Stunde, als die anderen bereits aus dem Klassenzimmer strömen.

Cedric ist tot, hätte ich, in Gedanken versunken, am liebsten gesagt. Aber Cedric ist bereits seit über einem Jahr tot. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mich jemand verstehen würde.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung." Ich versuche zu lächeln. „Tut mir Leid, Mr Binns."

Mein Körper fühlt sich heiß an. Und während ich in das faltige Gesichts unseres tödlich langweiligen Lehrers blicke, wird mir klar, dass alles kein Spiel mehr ist. Ich kann der Macht, die die bebende Saite über mich hat, nicht entfliehen. Nicht, wenn ich nicht laut schluchzen kann, dass Cedric verdammt noch mal gestorben ist, ohne es verdient zu haben Nicht, wenn Michael immer weiter säuft und sich im jedem Glas Butterbier ein Quäntchen mehr auflöst. Nicht, wenn ich angeblich alles besitze und deshalb nicht aussprechen darf, dass es mir nicht gut geht.

Vor mir tut sich ein Abgrund auf, denke ich mit angstgeweiteten Augen, als ich vor Mr Binns in das Schülergetümmel flüchte.

* * *

**Wie hat es gefallen? Ein Review würde mich sehr freuen :-)**


	4. Kapitel 3: Nacht in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3: Nacht in Hogwarts**

Schaut man mitten in der dunkelsten Nacht von außen auf das Gelände der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sieht man kaum ein Fenster, hinter dem noch Licht brennt. Vor allem die Schlafsäle sind um diese Zeit stockfinster. Das ändert sich erst gegen frühestens sechs Uhr, wenn in der frühen Herbstluft längst die Sonne aufgegangen ist. In der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag ist das anders: Wenn man ganz genau hinschaut sieht man, dass um vier Uhr morgens eine schattenhafte Lichtquelle unter einer Bettdecke in einem Mädchenschlafsaal der Ravenclaws flackert. Es ist Cho Chang, die um diese Zeit eine leere Tagebuchseite mit Worten und Leben anreichert. Sie schreibt:

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. _

_Den Abend habe ich allein in einer Ecke nahe dem Kamin verbracht und meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Marietta redete nur noch mit mir, wenn es sein musste; ich denke, sie ist gekränkt. Und neidisch. Worauf, frage ich mich? Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie als meine Freundin nicht spüren kann, wie es mir geht. Dass in meinem Herzen, so kitschig es klingt, eine Wunde klafft, die sich wieder und wieder entzündet und ihren Eiter in meine Blutbahnen spritzt, so dass ich mich manchmal einfach bloß wie ein nasser Sack fühle: Unförmig und schlaff. _

_Ich bin früh schlafen gegangen. Zumindest mein Körper war hundemüde und ausgelaugt. Mein Kopf dagegen hat auf Hochtouren gearbeitet. Mein Hirn hat sich selbstständig gemacht und gedacht, gedacht, gedacht. Während ich mich im Spiegel beim Zähneputzen beobachtet habe, schlichen meine Gedanken zu Mr Binns und meinen restlichen Lehren, die mich in letzter Zeit immer öfter sorgenvoll von der Seite mustern. Ich kann förmlich die Fragen auf ihren Gesichtern lesen: Was ist es nur? Was? Wenn es wegen Diggory... aber nein, er ist seit mehr als einem Jahr tot, ihre Leistungen hätten früher sinken müssen, wenn er der Grund... na ja, vielleicht sollten wir Changs Eltern fragen? Mit Miss Chang selbst reden? Meistens halten sie den Mund. Beim Anziehen meines Schlafanzuges sinnierte ich über Michaels und meine Situation nach. Im Bett fielen mir auf einmal Lieder ein und die Tatsache, dass in den nächsten Wochen eigentlich ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anstehen müsste._

_Ich fühlte mich, als würde irgendjemand hinter meiner Stirn sitzen und eingeben, was mir durch den Kopf schießt. _

_Irgendwann verdichteten die Gedanken sich, sponnen ein weiches Netz, das mich immer mehr umschloss, bis ich einschlief. Bis dahin war alles in Ordnung. Und dann... Gott, es ist albern, deshalb zu heulen... aber ich hatte _Angst_. Der letzte Traum war kurz nach Ende der Sommerferien passiert, ist also bereits länger als zwölf Monate her, doch... Ich habe ihn wieder geträumt: Cedric, der auf einem weißen, unschuldigen Laken liegt und langsam und ohne sich zu rühren verblutet. Und das Blut quillt aus ihm hervor wie ein Gift und färbt das Weiß in mohnfarbenes Rot, als hätte jemand ein Tier darauf geschlachtet. Aber dieses Mal habe ich den Traum mehrmals hintereinander gehabt. Wie ein Film, der zurückspult und von vorne beginnt._

_Irgendwann wachte ich schweißgebadet auf mit dem Drang, mich auf der Stelle in die Besenkammer zu schleichen, und ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sich über mir ein dunkler Schatten bewegte. Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien, doch plötzlich hörte ich seine warme Stimme: „Pst. Still. Ich will nicht erwischt werden." Die Matratze wurde schwer und bog sich durch, als sich jemand neben mich setzte. Zwischen den Vorhängen meines Himmelbettes war es pechschwarz und Michael murmelte „_Lumos_!". Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs leuchtete genau auf mich. _

„_Alles in Ordnung?" Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über meine Wange. „Du bist klatschnass. Hast du schlecht geträumt?" _

_Ich fragte nicht, was er wollte. Fragte nicht, wieso er hier war. Als er den Mund aufmachte, um zu sprechen, habe ich den Alkohol in seinem Atem schon gerochen. Seltsamerweise interessierte es mich kaum. Monatelang liege ich ihm in den Ohren und dann kümmert mich nur, dass er überhaupt da ist, neben mir sitzt und mich besorgt anschaut, weil das heißt: Ich bedeute ihm etwas. Aber habe ich tatsächlich etwas anderes geglaubt? _

„_Ja", hauchte ich. _

„_Was denn?" _

_Ich antwortete nicht. _

„_Cho – es... es tut mir Leid." Er nuschelte nur ein kleines bisschen. „Eigentlich weiß ich, dass du recht hast. Mit dem vielen Butterbier und... Nur.. Ich weiß nich'..." _

„_Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte ich und anstatt etwas zu entgegnen, ließ er sich leicht nach vorne fallen, um mit seinen Lippen meine zu berühren. _

_Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Wir hätten über die Probleme sprechen sollen. Doch das taten wir nicht und obwohl das nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen ist, macht es mich irgendwie auf eine hilflose Art und Weise glücklich, wenn er den Zauber, den alle, solange sie kein Lehrer danach fragt, kennen, um in den Schlafsaal des anderen Geschlechts zu kommen, benutzt und wenn er schließlich (schlaf-)trunken und friedlich wie ein Baby in meinen Armen liegt. _

_Oh, er bewegt sich, ich muss Schluss machen! _

_Deine Cho._

Inzwischen lugt die Sonne hinter dem Horizont hervor. Cho stopft eilig ihr Tagebuch zurück unter ihr Bett. Es ist kein besonders gutes Versteck, aber die anderen Schüler benützen dasselbe oder sehr ähnliche Verstecke und wissen daher, wo sie lieber nicht nachschauen sollten.

Es ist ungefähr halb Sechs, als Michael Corner sich neben seiner Freundin zu regen beginnt. Seine ersten Worte, nur wenige Minuten später, sind: „Cho, ich habe ein Problem. Und ich werde in Zukunft darauf achten. Dir zuliebe. Und außerdem habe ich diesen Traum gehabt..." Und dann erklärt er Cho, was er in jenem gesehen hat.

Es ist schwer, in das Herz eines Menschen zu schauen, wenn man nur von außen gucken darf, doch Cho sieht glücklich aus an diesem Morgen. Und einmal denkt sie nicht an den schwer wiegenden Tag, der vor ihr liegt oder diese Sache, die sie selbst vor ihrem eigenen Freund verborgen hält. Wie auch immer sie das schafft. Sie wahrt dieses Geheimnis genauso gut wie das Geheimnis, dass sie noch immer fast jeden Tag an Cedric denkt.

* * *

**Für ein Review wäre ich sehr dankbar! Gefällt es oder eher nicht? Was könnte ich besser machen? etc.**


	5. Kapitel 4: Sonntagmorgen

**Kapitel 4: Sonntagmorgen**

Am Sonntagmorgen frühstücke ich mit Marietta. Die Stille klafft zwischen uns wie ein Abgrund. Sie sitzt neben mir und ich kann den Duft ihres Shampoos riechen, das sie heute Morgen benutzt hat. Ich beobachte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie den Becher mir Kürbissaft in beide Hände nimmt und das Getränk im Becher herumrollt, bevor sie daran nippt.

„Ist mit dir und Michael wieder alles in Ordnung?" Plötzlich wendet sie sich mir zu und schaut mir direkt in die Augen.

Unsere Pupillen saugen sich für einen Moment aneinander fest, dann starre ich erneut auf den Teller.

„Ja", nicke ich. „Mehr als das."

„Worüber hattet ihr euch denn gestritten?", bohrt sie weiter. Sie würdigt ihr Essen keines Blickes mehr, sondern sieht mich gespannt an.

„Hm... Verschiedenes." Ich weiß selbst, dass sich das nicht sehr glaubwürdig anhört.

„Aber dann wärest du doch nicht eine ganze Woche mit einer Trauermiene herumgelaufen, als wäre jemand gestorben!"

Meine Freundin hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie da sagt. Plötzlich ist mir kalt. Was ist mit Cedric?, will ich fragen, aber danach hat _sie _nicht gefragt.

Widerstrebend senke ich den Kopf. „Lass mich", knurre ich.

Doch so leicht gibt Marietta nicht auf. „Cho, ich bin deine Freundin, und ich spüre doch, dass etwas nicht okay ist", sagt sie inbrünstig. „Hat es etwas mit Michael zu tun? Mit dem, was du über ihn gesagt hast, du weißt schon, dass er-"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

Irgendwo, Meter von uns entfernt, entsteht ein kleiner Tumult, als Potter und Malfoy sich drohend voreinander aufbauen, ihre Hände an ihren Umhängen, jederzeit bereit, den Zauberstab zu zücken und zu benutzen. Weder Marietta noch ich achten besonders darauf.

„Cho, bitte." Sie spricht meinen Namen sanft aus, als würde sie damit versuchen wollen mich festzuhalten, ohne handgreiflich werden zu müssen. „Cho."

Mein Herz in meinem Brustkorb beginnt wie wild zu pochen. Es möchte Marietta erzählen, was in mir vorgeht. Es möchte ihr sagen, was geschieht. Es möchte irgendjemandem mitteilen, wie einsam ich mich manchmal fühle, wie verloren. Dass ich an Cedric denke, wenn ich morgens aufwache. Dass ich einen Freund habe, der immer mehr trinkt und ich nicht sicher bin, ob er sein Versprechen, darauf zu achten, halten kann. Dass ich manchmal alleine in der Besenkammer sitze und so wortlos bin, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle entzwei brechen würde.

„Es geht dir doch nicht gut. Sag mir, was dich beschäftigt", redet Marietta auf mich ein.

Es geschieht, als ich von meinem Teller aufsehe und in ihr Gesicht gucke, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung: Die Saite spannt sich und lässt los, schiebt den schrillen Ton über den gespannten Strang. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, nein", widerspreche ich und schnappe nach Luft. „Ich muss gehen."

Abrupt stehe ich auf und stürme aus der Großen Halle. Ich weiß, dass Marietta mir vermutlich überrascht nachsieht und einmal mehr nichts begreift.

Fast habe ich die Besenkammer erreicht, als mir Michael einfällt. Außer Atem bleibe ich stehen und lehne mich an die kalte Wand. Mir gegenüber liegt ein Fenster, das zum Himmel hinaus führt. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich es öffne und davonfliege.

So kann es nicht weitergehen - noch etwas, was ich weiß. Cho + Geheimnis = unglücklich – so leicht ist das. Wenn Michael es schafft, nicht mehr zu trinken, kann ich alles schaffen.

Und auf einmal spüre ich ein Lächeln meine Mundwinkel kitzeln. Ein Lächeln. Wer jetzt vorbeikommt, würde mich wahrscheinlich für debil halten: Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, blöde vor sich hin grinsend und den Himmel beobachtend. Doch ebenso fühle ich mich auch ein bisschen im Augenblick: Verrückt. Durchgeknallt. Als ob ich ein kleines Stück vom Glück genascht habe.

* * *

**Ich weiß ja, dass ihr dieses Wochenende sicher sehr viel mit der Ostereiersuche zu tun habt - aber Zeit für ein kleines Reviw bleibt doch immer, oder? ;-)**


	6. Kapitel 5: Enttarnt

**Kapitel 5: Enttarnt**

_Das erste Mal habe ich es verziehen. Ich meine, so etwas passiert. Es gibt immer wieder Ausrutscher. _

_Das zweite Mal war ich schon wütender, aber ich habe versucht zu helfen und zu trösten und zu unterstützen. _

_Aber wenn es das dritte Mal innerhalb von wenigen Wochen geschieht..._

Diese Satzfetzen stehen auf einer einzelnen Seite in Cho Changs Tagebuch. An einer Stelle ist die Schrift verschmiert, weil eine Träne darauf getropft ist.

Das „dritte Mal" sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

* * *

Es ist früh am Morgen. Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Vor dem Fenster im Mädchenschlafsaal geht gerade die Sonne auf. Ich presse meine Stirn an das kühle Glas und drücke mir die Nase platt. Die Welt dort draußen sieht wie verzaubert aus, beschienen vom sanften Morgenlicht, eingehüllt in eine warme Decke aus Nebel. Am Horizont kleben rosa Wolkenfetzen, die mich an zart verwischte Wasserfarbe erinnern. Es ist so friedlich um diese Zeit. Die anderen Mädchen schlafen und träumen hinter ihren Himmelbettvorhängen und mit ihnen ruhen das Gekichere und Getratsche, ihre lauten Stimmen und die bösen Zungen. Um diese Zeit fühle ich mich leichter. Ich kann einfach sein. Wenigstens für eine halbe Stunde. Eine halbe Stunde lang gehört der Ravenclaw-Turm, nein, eigentlich sogar ganz Hogwarts, nur mir. Es kommt selten vor, dass ich früh morgens aufstehe, aber wenn, dann mag ich die Vorstellung, dass ich vielleicht gerade die einzige im gesamten Schloss bin, die bereits auf den Beinen ist.

Mucksmäuschenstill verhalte ich mich, als ich die Treppe nach unten in den Gemeinschaftssaal schleiche. Die Stufen sind eiskalt. Zu meiner Überraschung ist noch jemand unten und lümmelt in dem Sofa vor dem Aschehäufchen im Kamin. Ich erkenne ihn von hinten, sein Haar, das wirr von seinem Kopf absteht, als hätte er die Nacht kaum oder nur sehr unruhig geschlafen.

„Michael?", flüstere ich ungläubig.

Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wendet er es mir zu. Eine Sekunde lang sagt er nichts, dann blitzen seine Augen auf und sein Mund zeigt den Anflug von einem Lächeln. „Hey, Cho." Seine Miene bleibt starr, während er die zwei Worte spricht.

Ich gehe um die Couch herum und lasse mich auf den Platz neben ihm fallen. Ich habe meine Zähne noch nicht geputzt und will ihm deshalb nur einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, aber er dreht seinen Kopf weg, murmelt verlegen: „Ach, nicht." Doch da ist es bereits zu spät.

Meine Schultern sacken nach unten. Ich habe es erwartet. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht an einem so friedlichen Morgen.

Meine Augen werden feucht. Ich kann spüren, wie sich ein nasser Film über meine Augäpfel legt. Atme ein. Aus.

„Ich kann es riechen." Meine Stimme hört sich an, als würde sie durch den Raum schweben und nicht zu mir gehören. Sie wabert in der Luft zwischen uns.

Wir sehen uns in die Augen. Er hat sich in eine Sofaecke zurückgezogen, ich in die gegenüberliegende. Unsere Füße stehen voreinander auf dem Polster und berühren sich. Seine Socken sind warm und ein bisschen verschwitzt, während meine nackten Zehen immer noch eiskalt sind.

„Was meinst du?", hakt er nach, aber an der Art, wie er meinem Blick schließlich ausweicht, sehe ich, dass er weiß, wovon ich spreche.

„Lüg mich nicht an", sage ich zitternd. „Hör endlich auf mich anzulügen. Du hast schon das Mal vor drei Tagen geleugnet. Kannst du nicht mal eine Woche ohne Alkohol auskommen? Ohne Bier und Wein und Whiskey?"

Michael windet sich wie ein Wurm. „Schau mal", sagt er zum Schluss, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden, „manchmal sind Dinge nicht so leicht wie sie scheinen."

Doch, das weiß ich. Und darum möchte ich eigentlich nicht sauer sein. Nicht enttäuscht. Nicht persönlich verletzt. Weil ich doch ganz genau weiß, was er meint.

Aber meine Lippen sind wutentbrannt und werfen ihm verzweifelte Silben an den Kopf. „Doch du kriegst es gar nicht auf die Reihe. Überhaupt nicht. Du strengst dich nicht einmal an."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Er springt auf. „Du fragst mich nicht einmal, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar so etwas wie Entzugserscheinungen. Lächerlich, oder?" Er packt meinen Arm und sein Atem weht in meine Nase, streift meine Wimpern. „Aber es ist so. Ich hab ständig das Gefühl, ich schaff es nicht. Ein paar Tage sind okay, länger nicht. Ich kann es nicht, okay?"

„Dann war dein Versprechen nichts wert? Du sagst mir gerade, dass dein Versprechen, auf deinen Alkoholkonsum zu achten, nichts wert war? Hat es dir nichts bedeutet?"

Seine Hände lassen mich los. Vorwurfsvoll schaut er mich an. „Du drehst mir die Worte im Mund um, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?"

„Und deinen Worten kann man nie trauen, ist dir _das _mal aufgefallen?"

„Exakt das meine ich!", ruft Michael und deutet mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf mich. „Exakt das!" Kopfschüttelnd dreht er sich um und stolpert die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt schon geschlafen hat oder die Nacht vielleicht durchgemacht hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ernst er dieses Mal meinte, was er sagte, wie trüb der Alkohol seine Sinne gemacht oder nicht gemacht hat. Aber er hat sein Versprechen gebrochen. Eindeutig die Grenze überschritten. Das dritte Mal.

Die Kette, die sich um mich geschlossen hat, um mich beieinander und bei scharfem Verstand zu behalten, zerbirst in Leere. Wild entschlossen stehe ich auf. Inzwischen ist der Gemeinschaftsraum mit Sonnenstrahlen durchflutet. Staubflocken rieseln durch sie hindurch. Ich friere. Mit entschlossenen Schritten verlasse ich das große Zimmer und wandere durch die Flure. Dass ich nur ein Nachthemd trage, habe ich vergessen.

Ich habe ein Ziel. Ich trage es in meinem Herzen. Ich werde mein Versprechen brechen und ich sehne mich bereits danach, weil es so gut tut.

Meine Füße gehen beschwingt zur Besenkammer.

Die Besenkammer ist ein winziger Raum, an dessen Wänden Regalbretter in unterschiedlichsten Höhen hängen. Auf ihnen haben sich die seltsamsten Kuriositäten angesammelt und ich schaue sie mir hin und wieder danach an: Schwarz-weiß-Bilder von Zauberern, deren Wesen nur noch in Erinnerungen existiert, Muggelbücher, heruntergebrannte Kerzen, Schwämme, gepresste Blüten, zerschnittene Pergamentrollen, Entenfedern. Lämpchen, die in murmelartigen Kugeln leuchten, ein Handspiegel, in dem man sich nicht erblickt, ein kleines Denkarium, eine mit Kieselseiteinen beklebte Kiste, ein merkwürdig schimmernder Ring, den ich lieber nicht anfasse, ein Haufen alter Besen. Es herrscht zu jeder Tageszeit schummriges Licht in ihr.

Hastig kippe ich einen Blumentopf aus Ton um, der umgekehrt auf dem staubigen Boden kauert. Unter ihm liegen noch etwa ein Dutzend Rasierklingen, die ich meinem Vater in den Sommerferien gemopst habe. Das Metall sieht kalt und hart aus. Sein Silberglanz tröstet mich irgendwie und erinnert mich daran, wie ich als Kind heimlich den Schmuck meiner Mutter anprobiert habe, um mich erwachsen zu fühlen.

Ich nehme die Klinge zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schiebe meinen Ärmel nach oben. Behutsam setze ich die Klinge an meine Haut und ziehe sie vorsichtig darüber. Sie hinterlässt eine schmale rote Spur, die wie ein Weg über die Oberseite meines Unterarms rinnt, sich vertieft. Das Blut sammelt sich in kleinen Klumpen an der Oberfläche des Schnittes und ich setze die Rasierklinge ein zweites Mal an. Dieses Mal ist die Wunde tiefer und ein roter Tropfen rollt beinahe bis hinunter an mein Handgelenk.

Ich suche mir immer Stellen aus, die noch unberührt sind. Sauber. Unvernarbt. Es beruhigt mich zu sehen, dass ich noch heile Haut habe und es beruhigt mich gleichermaßen, sie aufzureißen. Das darf niemand wissen. Das ist eines der Geheimnisse, die so streng geheim sind, dass sie selbst in meinem Tagebuch kaum erwähnt werden. Ich denke, Cedric wäre traurig, wenn er mich so sehen könnte.

Noch zweimal schneide ich, dann ist es genug für heute und in mir ist es wieder still. Erleichtert atme ich auf.

Ich rechne nicht mit dem, was als nächstes passiert: Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen. Und ich starre in gleißendes Licht. Ich hätte ebenso gut auf eine heiße Herdplatte fassen können, so sehr fährt mir der Schreck in die Knochen. Meine Arme brennen. Mein Gesicht brennt. Meine Organe stehen in Flammen.

Vor Scham?

Ich bin enttarnt.

* * *

**Ein Review wäre äußerst nett!**


	7. Kapitel 6: Besenkammer

**Kapitel 6: Besenkammer**

_Das kann gerade nicht passieren_, denke ich, _nein!_

Die Pupillen, die mich anstarren, scheinen schwärzer als sonst. Wie zwei Patronen sitzen sie zwischen den Wimpern und tragen einen harten Glanz in sich. Sein Mund stammelt unzusammenhängendes Zeug, das er fassungslos zur Schau trägt: „Ich – ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber... du bist wegelaufen und da dachte ich... Was, um Merlins Willen tust du da?"

Ich zerre eilig den Ärmel meines Umhangs ich unten, obwohl ich selbst weiß, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat. Wie ein Kind, das etwas Verbotenes getan hat, sitze ich auf dem Boden und starre zu ihm hoch. „Du bist mir gefolgt?", frage ich, nur um irgendwie die Stille zu füllen, die sich wie ein giftiges Gas zwischen uns ausbreitet. Auf einmal habe ich schreckliche Angst – dass er mich für gestört hält. Gestört, abartig, pervers, völlig durchgeknallt.

Michael nickt. „Ich dachte... du warst so auf... so... aufgebracht..." Er geht in die Hocke.

Hogwarts schweigt, während wir uns anschauen.

Schließlich guckt mein Freund weg und hebt die Rasierklinge auf, die neben uns auf dem Boden liegt. Mein Blick folgt seinen Bewegungen und ich spüre das Blut in meinen Schläfen und Wangen pulsieren, als er die Klinge verwundert betrachtet. Etwas in meiner Brust zieht sich fest zusammen.

Ich schäme mich so. Ich schäme mich so schrecklich. Jetzt, am helllichten Tage, nicht abgeschlossen von den Fluren des Schlosses und direkt vor Michael Corner, kommt es mir schrecklich albern vor. Viel zu dramatisch. Viel zu theatralisch. Ich schließe die Augen und wünsche mir zu verschwinden. Ich will nicht einmal sterben – nur weg. Weit, weit weg. An einen Ort, wo ich mir nicht auf einmal so unnormal vorkomme.

Mein Freund greift behutsam nach meinem Arm. „Ich habe immerhin nicht viel getrunken", sagt er plötzlich in nachdenklichem Tonfall. Er streift meinen Ärmel nach oben – sehr langsam, beinahe zärtlich. „Und es ist nicht so, dass es mir danach nicht Leid tut."

Er ist mir sehr nah. Ich kann die Wärme fühlen, die von seiner Haut ausgeht.

Obwohl die Situation grässlich peinlich ist, ist ein kleiner Teil von mir froh, dass es jetzt jemand weiß. Das absolute Versteckspiel ist vorbei. Wahrscheinlich muss ich weiterhin sehr früh morgens oder spät abends duschen gehen, wenn die anderen noch oder bereits wieder schlafen, aber vor Michael muss ich nicht mehr so tun, als ob.

Mein Freund streicht mit der Spitze seines Fingers über die schorfigen Wunden; und über die frischen; über die blassen Narben. Dann nimmt er die Rasierklinge, die er in seiner anderen Hand hält und fährt mit ihr, fast ohne meine Haut zu berühren, über meinen Arm. Er malt ein unsichtbares Herz auf ihn. „Warum tust du so etwas?", wispert er. Er hält inne, lässt die Klinge sinken und schaut mich an.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Meine Kehle fühlt sich sehr rau und trocken an.

„Ich meine, wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen?"

Hilflos sehe ich ihn an.

„Aber es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, oder? Du tust es doch nicht wegen mir?" Erschrocken klammert er sich an mein Handgelenk.

„Nur manchmal", würge ich hervor. „Selten", verbessere ich mich, als seine Augen sich weiten.

„Scheiße", flüstert Michael. Er lässt sich auf den Boden plumpsen und tut etwas völlig Unerwartetes: Er beginnt zu weinen. „Oh Gott", wimmert er mitleiderregend elend. „Gott, oh Gott, scheiße."

Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Ein Atemzug mehr und ich falle auseinander. Ich kann das nicht ertragen. Dass ich ihm Leid zugefügt habe. Dass ich das gesagt habe, was aus meinem Mund gekrochen ist. Dass er weint wegen mir, mir mir, _mir_.

„Michael." Sein Name fällt über den Rand meiner Lippen. Ein hohes Quietschen. Ich greife nach seiner Schulter und will ihn zu mir ziehen, damit er mich bitte, bitte, bitte nicht verlässt und sich nicht für immer von mir abwendet.

„Du bist krank", weint er. „Was du da tust ist... krank."

„Okay, okay." Ich schleife ihn zu mir und schiebe mich an ihn. „Okay."

„Ich betrinke mich auch manchmal wegen dir. Weil du mich immer anmeckerst und ich niemals gut genug für dich bin. Und es niemals sein werde. Ich werde nie so toll sein wie der ach so liebe Diggory oder der berühmte Mr Potter!", spuckt er aus. Die Tränen laufen ihm noch immer ins Gesicht und schütteln ihn wie im Fieber.

„Ssch." Ich lege ihm meine Hand auf den Mund, weil ich nicht möchte, dass er noch ein Wort mehr sagt. Nicht so sehr, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass das, was er sagt, nicht stimmt, sondern viel mehr, weil ich fürchte, dass er den Gedanken weiter und weiter ausbaut, den ich auch manchmal in mir habe. Ich will nicht hören, dass ich vielleicht selbst so denke. Ich will nicht fühlen, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin.

Mitten in der Nacht weiche ich meinen Umhang ein, an dem noch Spuren von getrocknetem Blut zu sehen sind. Ich versuche sie, so gut es geht, auszulöschen.

* * *

Ich schneide weiter. Und weiter. Und weiter. Wochen vergehen.

Michel und ich leben nebeneinander her und aneinander vorbei. In einer Stunde, in der wir uns gerade nah sind und sein Atem warm über mein Ohr streicht, fragt er mich erneut, warum ich es tue, was es mir gibt. Den ganzen Kram. Ich erzähle ihm Bruchteile. Mehr wage ich nicht aus Angst, dass er sich abwendet. Aus Angst, dass er es zurecht tut. Cedric bewahre ich tief in meinem Herzen. In meinen Träumen fleht er mich an, es sein zu lassen. Ich schneide weiter. Noch niemals ist mir Cedric Diggory im Traum so lebendig erschienen. Michael fleht mich nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls an, es sein zu lassen, weil die Schnitte gröber werden, aber mein Stolz und der Trotz sind größer, denn irgendwie genieße ich auf seltsame Art und Weise, dass ich jetzt die Macht habe. Und er derjenige ist, der bettelt, weil er es nicht ertragen kann, genauso, wie ich den vielen Alkohol nicht ertragen kann. Oder konnte, Vergangenheit? Ich stumpfe ab. Mit jeder neuen Wunde.

Und ich schneide weiter. Und weiter. Und weiter. Wochen vergehen.

* * *

Die Kammer übt auf mich eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft aus. Sie zieht mich zu sich wie eine Venusfliegenfalle die Insekten. Meistens hocke ich abends zwischen den obskuren Gegenständen, während die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum miteinander plaudern. Auch Marietta. Sie verhält sich mir gegenüber kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich. Was vielleicht noch schlimmer ist, als wenn sie zornig auf mich gewesen wäre.

Nach einem besonders schlimmen Tag kommt es schließlich noch schlimmer als sonst. Ich drücke die Rasierklinge so hart gegen meinen Arm, dass ein weit klaffender Schnitt sich öffnet, aus dem Blut strömt und strömt wie ein leise plätschernder Bach. Es will nicht aufhören zu fließen. Nach einer Viertelstunde bekomme ich es so sehr mit der Angst zu tun, dass ich in meiner Verzweiflung ein Memo losschicke. Die Schrift ist kaum zu lesen, weil die Tinte, die ich auf einem Regal gefunden habe, ein wenig eingetrocknet gewesen ist, aber entziffern kann man deutlich: „_Hilf _mir" und „_verblute_". Es musste reichen.

Ich warte. Der Boden um mich ist befleckt mit meinem eigenen Blut. Nach zwanzig Minuten ist Michael immer noch nicht da. Die Wunde blutet inzwischen bereits weniger. Trotzdem sieht sie schlimm aus. Ich weine und würde am liebsten erneut alles wegschneiden, doch das würde nichts nützen.

In was für eine Situation habe ich mich da nur gebracht? Wie komme ich da wieder heraus? Was soll ich bloß tun?

Gar nichts tue ich – außer warten. Irgendwann muss mein Freund kommen.

Ich lehne meinen Kopf an die Wand und presse den Stoff meines Umhangs auf die Wunde.

Er ist sicher auf dem Weg. Oder?

_Oder_?

* * *

**Review? :)**


	8. Kapitel 7: Krankenflügel

**Kapitel 7: Krankenflügel**

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde lässt er sich blicken. Inzwischen ist der Blutstrom versiegt, aber die Wunde brennt höllisch.

„Gott!", keucht Michael, als er es sieht. Ich senke den Blick, als ich in seinen Augen das Mitleid sehe und einen Hauch von Ekel, der seinen Mund umreißt.

„Hast du einen Zauber?" Ich zittere am ganzen Körper.

„Zauber? Wofür?", fragt mein Freund fassungslos. Er kann seinen Blick nicht von dem Schnitt lenken.

„Damit das verheilt, wofür sonst?" Ich weiß, dass ich hysterisch klinge.

Michael kniet neben mir nieder und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Unsanft drückt er meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, greift nach meinem schwarzen langen Haar. „Du bist wahnsinnig. Ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel."

„Was? Das kannst du nicht machen", murmle ich schwach in seine Finger, die sich immer noch in meine Wangen pressen. Seine Hände riechen nach Tinte und Butterbier. Er betrinkt sich öfter in letzter Zeit. Noch öfter. Meistens trinkt er täglich, wenigstens ein bisschen. Ich frage mich, ob die anderen es nicht merken – seine Freunde; die Lehrer.

„Doch!" Er steht auf und schiebt seine Arme unter meine Achseln. „Kannst du laufen?"

Ich lasse mich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Mir ist schwindelig und ich bin müde. „Geht schon", nicke ich.

Mein Freund schiebt sorgfältig den Ärmel meines Umhangs über meinen Arm. Er ist sehr vorsichtig, achtet darauf, die Wunde nicht zu berühren. Mein Herz klopft wie wild und wird ganz weich, als ich realisiere, wie süß es im Grunde genommen doch ist, dass er sich um mich sorgt und kümmert.

„Ich habe Angst", sage ich heiser.

Michael stützt mich und wir gehen los.

Er entgegnet nichts, also spreche ich weiter: „Sie wird danach fragen, weißt du? Sie wird wissen wollen, was passiert ist. Was sagen wir ihr?"

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen", brummt er ausweichend.

Am Abend sind die Gänge größtenteils ausgestorben. Wir schleppen uns durch die langen Flure und über breite Treppen, die meist in Dunkelheit daliegen. Durch die Fenster scheint Licht und es zeichnet gespenstische, grelle Schatten auf die Böden und an die Wände. Die wenigen Leute, an denen wir vorbei müssen, werfen uns seltsame Blicke zu, aber sie ziehen schweigend vorüber. Zum Glück treffen wir weder Snape, noch Flitwick oder Filch. Als Michael die Tür zur Krankenstation aufstößt, brennt nur ein einsames Licht von der Decke.

„Warte hier", wispert mein Freund und macht sich auf, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

Ich lasse mich auf eines der Betten fallen. Erst jetzt spüre ich eine gigantische Furcht in mir. Wie eine Glocke stülpt sie sich über mich und lullt mich ein. Kein Quäntchen Panik und Schweiß lässt sie ab. Schützend verschränke ich die Arme vor meinem Herzen.

Pomfreys Schritte erscheinen mir sehr laut, so dass ich sie höre, noch bevor sie bei mir ist. Michael schleicht hinter ihr herein.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" Die Krankenschwester guckt mich aufmerksam an.

Hilfesuchend blicke ich zu Michael, doch er lässt mich alleine.

„Ich hab eine Wunde", sage ich langsam, um den Moment heraus zu zögern, in dem ich sie zeigen muss. „Sie sollte verarztet werden, denke ich." Ich forme die Buchstaben einzeln mit den Lippen. Will die Zeit in die Länge ziehen. Der Schnitt fühlt sich an, als würden Glassplitter sich darin bewegen.

„Ich würde mir das gerne ansehen, darf ich?" Sie tritt auf mich zu.

Ich zögere. Meine Pupillen huschen wieder hinüber zu meinem Freund. Madame Pomfrey folgt meinen Augen.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Moment vor der Tür zu warten?" Sie sagt es freundlich, doch bestimmt.

„Nein, nein, das muss nicht-", widerspreche ich.

„Okay." Lautlos geht Michael zur Tür. Geräuschvoll schließt er sie hinter sich.

Erstarrt sitze ich vor Pomfrey.

„Nun? Miss Chang, ich will Ihnen gerne helfen, aber dazu müssten Sie..." Sie nickt in Richtung meines Körpers.

Ich schlucke hart. Atme tief durch. Ein – aus. Mir kann nichts passieren. Sie kann nicht an mich herankommen. Sie kann bloß auf meine Haut blicken, mehr nicht. _Mehr nicht._ Ich kremple den Ärmel hoch.

Wenn sie geschockt ist, verbirgt sie es äußerst geschickt, denn sie holt eine Tinktur und ihren Zauberstab und behandelt die Wunde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Danke." Ich lächle erleichtert. Keine Minute hat es gedauert und ich kann wieder gehen. Ich zerre meinen Ärmel zurück an seinen Platz.

Einige Sekunden sieht mich die Krankenschwester an. „Miss Chang, ich bin nicht nur für das physische Wohlbefinden meiner Schüler zuständig, sondern auch für ihr Seelenheil."

Mir wird plötzlich kalt. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?, will ich arglos fragen, doch ich bekomme kein Wort heraus.

Und dann stellt sie die gefürchtete Frage: „Woher kommt die Verletzung?"

* * *

**Kurz & knackig. Aber bald geht es weiter :-)**


	9. Kapitel 8: Problematisch

**An kalaisa: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und dich berührt. Nein, das Thema Selbstverletzung findet man nicht sehr häufig, vor allem nicht in Fanfictions, denke ich. Wegen dem Thema ist die Story auch für Ältere. Weiter mit der Geschichte geht es jetzt gleich ;-) Ansonsten lade ich wöchentlich (meistens Do, Fr, Sa oder So) ein Kapitel hoch.**

* * *

_Einige Sekunden sieht mich die Krankenschwester an. „Miss Chang, ich bin nicht nur für das physische Wohlbefinden meiner Schüler zuständig, sondern auch für ihr Seelenheil."_

_Mir wird plötzlich kalt. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?, will ich arglos fragen, doch ich bekomme kein Wort heraus._

_Und dann stellt sie die gefürchtete Frage: „Woher kommt die Verletzung?"_

**Kapitel 8: Problematisch**

„Ausversehen geschnitten", behaupte ich. Stocksteif sitze ich vor ihr.

Madame Pomfrey zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Womit genau?"

„Ein Messer."

„Was haben Sie damit gemacht?"

Ich überlege fieberhaft. „Etwas zerteilt. Für Zaubertränke." In meinem Nacken bilden sich Schweißtropfen.

„Was denn?"

„Wurzeln."

„Was für Wurzeln?"

„Ich-"

„Welchen Zaubertrank wollten sie brauen?"

„Ich brauchte Angsgarwurzeln für... für..."

„Und dabei kam das Messer beinahe an ihren Oberarm?"

„Ja."

„Wieso nur? Das kommt mir seltsam vor. Normalerweise hackt man sich dabei höchstens einen Finger ab. Und woher hatten Sie überhaupt die Ansgarwurzeln? Werden die nicht nur für Tränke gebraut, die große Macht haben? Meines Wissens nach bewahrt Professor Snape sie in seinem privaten Vorrat auf. Haben Sie sich daran bedient?"

„Nein", flüstere ich und starre auf das weiße Laken. „Natürlich nicht."

„Was ist dann geschehen?" Wie um mich zu unterstützen, legt sie ihre weiche, alte Hand auf meine.

„Das geht Sie nichts an." Ich höre mich nicht sehr überzeugend an.

„Miss Chang, ich lasse Sie nicht gehen, bevor Sie mir nicht gesagt haben, woher die Wunde kam." Sie richtet sich auf. „Ich sage Ihrem Freund Bescheid, dass er hereinkommen kann, dann können Sie noch ein wenig plaudern. Mir wäre aber lieb, wenn er in spätestens einer halben Stunde verschwindet, in Ordnung? Sie brauchen Ruhe."

„Ich soll hierbleiben? Über Nacht?", krächze ich.

Die Krankenschwester wendet sich zum Gehen. „Selbstverständlich. Ich bereite schon einmal ihr Bett vor." Dann lässt sie Michael herein und zieht sich danach in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes zurück, wo sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Bettwäsche reinigt und ein bisschen Staub wischt.

„Wollen wir nicht los?", sind seine ersten Worte. Verwirrt späht er zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber.

„Sie lässt mich nicht gehen", murmle ich.

Mein Freund setzt sich neben mich. „Oh."

Eine Weile schweigen wir uns hören den geschäftigen Geräuschen zu, die aus der Ecke zu uns herüberwehen.

Schließlich rückt Michael Corner dichter an mich heran und legt seine Lippen an mein Ohr. Sein Mund berührt die dünne, knorpelige Haut meiner Ohrmuschel, als er eindringlich wispert: „Cho, ich möchte dir so gerne helfen. Aber ich... ich kapiere nicht so richtig, wieso du das tust und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich dir helfen _kann_, verstehst du?"

Meine Augen werden feucht. Ich nicke heftig, weil ich für einen Augenblick sprachlos bin. Auf einmal sind wir uns wieder nah. Sein Geist streckt einige Finger nach meiner Seele aus.

„Ja", hauche ich. „Mir geht es doch genauso. Ich weiß, dass das, was du tust" –ich vermeide, _es _näher zu benennen, damit wir nicht wieder streiten- „nicht gut ist, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich es verhindern kann oder ob ich das überhaupt kann und..."

Er lehnt seine Stirn an meinen Hals. Sein Atem streicht über die Stelle unter meinem Kinn. Die Krankenschwester räumt weiter auf, aber vielleicht tut sie auch nur so und will sich in Wahrheit vergewissern, dass ich nicht abhaue. Ich spüre überdeutlich die bequeme Matratze unter meinem Hintern.

„Wir können doch beschließen, uns gemeinsam zu helfen", wage ich einen Vorstoß. Ich streiche mit einem Zeigefinger über seine Nase.

„Du meinst, wir unterstützen den anderen, das zu lassen, was ihm nicht gut tut?" Er gibt dem _es _ebenfalls keinen Namen. Nicht heute Abend.

„Ja."

„Ohne enttäuscht zu sein, wenn es nicht sofort klappt?" Er richtet sich auf und sieht mich ernst an.

Feierlich nicke ich. „Ja."

Und da umarmt mich Michael so heftig, dass ich Probleme bekomme, weiter normal Luft zu holen. Und bevor er mich loslässt, drücke ich ihn an mich, fest, noch fester.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten nun gehen", sagt Madame Pomfrey nach einer winzigen Ewigkeit. Weder er noch ich haben bemerkt, wie sie näher gekommen ist.

Michael und ich verabschieden uns voneinander - schüchtern berühren sich unsere Lippen. Die letzten Wochen haben wir uns oft geküsst, doch nicht wie jetzt, wo wir uns mit ehrlichen Blicken begegnen und den anderen tatsächlich mit unserem Kuss _meinen_.

Ohne große Eile mache ich mich bettfertig. Um zehn lege ich mich letztlich endlich zur Ruhe.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen", informiert mich Pomfrey und sieht sich ein letztes Mal um, der Ordnung halber. „Möchten Sie nun darüber sprechen?"

„Nein", sage ich schnell und erwarte, dass sie sich umdreht und geht. Stattdessen setzt sie sich an mein Bett.

„Dann sage ich Ihnen, was los ist." Ein warnender Unterton schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit. „Ich habe gute Augen und ich habe gesehen, dass das nicht der einzige Schnitt war und dass sie Narben auf dem Arm tragen. Sie verletzen sich selbst. Die Muggel haben das Problem bereits erkannt in ihrer Welt, sie nennen es selbstverletzendes Verhalten. Sie sind nicht die erste, die mit einem riesigen Schnitt zu mir kommt und mir zuerst das Blaue vom Himmel lügt. Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten Krankenschwester und ich weiß aus alten Aufzeichnungen, dass auch die Hexen und Zauberer vor mir damit vertraut waren und wiederum die Hexen und Zauberer vor ihnen. Sie brauchen sich nicht schämen", schließt sie.

Wie vom Donner gerührt gucke ich sie an. Pomfrey reicht mir ein Taschentuch, als ich beginne zu weinen. Sie tröstet mich wortlos; sieht mich nicht seltsam an, als wäre ich eine Wahnsinnige.

„Sagen Sie es weiter?", schluchze ich nach ein paar Minuten.

„Um Gottes Willen, nein. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Trotzdem möchte ich mit Ihnen darüber reden. So kann es nicht weitergehen", meint sie streng, „und ich glaube, Miss Chang, das wissen Sie sehr gut selbst."

Bevor ich einschlafe, besprechen wir, was ich tun kann, um mich nicht mehr zu schneiden. Um der zitternden Saite etwas entgegenzusetzen und um den grässlichen Ton, den sie erzeugt, ohne Gewalt zu ersticken. Dabei vertraut sie mir ein paar Geschichten an von früher, von anderen, denen es ebenso ging wie mir und sie erzählt mir sogar, dass angeblich Notizen darüber existieren, dass Godric Gryffindor sich hin und wieder selbst verletzt hat.

Ich fühle mich am Ende des Tages so leicht wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Cedric lächelt mir im Traum zu. Ich schwebe zu ihm hinauf wie eine Feder und wir fliegen Hand in Hand, während unser Lachen gedämpft durch die Himmelsräume perlt.

* * *

**Wie immer: Über ein Review würde ich mich freuen. Positive, sowie negative (konstruktive) Kritik ist herzlichst Willkommen! :-)**


	10. Kapitel 9: Besuch

**Kapitel 9: Besuch**

„Gute Nacht." Marietta gähnt herzhaft. Sie lächelt ihrer Freundin leicht zu, bevor sie die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes hinter ihr schließt.

„Gute Nacht!" Cho sieht ihr nach mit einem Blick, der zwischen Freude, Erleichterung und Angst schwebt. Dann geht auch sie zu Bett.

Bevor sie sich hinlegt, holt sie ihr Tagebuch hervor. Minutenlang überlegt sie, wo sie beginnen soll, nur, um dann irgendwo, ganz egal, wo, anzufangen. Ihre Gefühle sprudeln einfach aus der Feder und drücken sich sanft in die Seiten.

_Es ist viel passiert. _

_Es gibt Momente, da kann ich nicht glauben, dass dieser Tag wahr ist. Ich denke mir: Gleich wachst du auf und musst feststellen, dass alles wieder wie früher ist. Aber es _ist_ wahr, glaube ich. Ich glaube sogar, dass ein neuer Abschnitt in meinem Leben begonnen hat. Das hört sich kitschig an, aber mein Herz fühlt tatsächlich so. _

_In meinen Adern ist Brause, die durch meinen gesamten Körper rinnt und mich quicklebendig macht. Und froh. Gott, vielleicht fangen gerade die besten Tage meines Lebens an! _

_Was_ _geschehen ist? _

_Also – das war so: _

_Ich bin morgens aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey hat mir erlaubt, noch einen Tag im Krankenflügel zu bleiben und wir sind zusammen noch einmal die Techniken durchgegangen, die ich probieren soll, wenn... du weißt schon. _

_Am Nachmittag ging dann die Tür des Raumes einen Spalt breit auf und ihr folgte ein Wuschelkopf, der Marietta gehörte. Sie sah schrecklich aus: Ihre Augenringe wirkten wie zwei lila Gewitterwolken. „Ich wollte dir nur deine Hausaufgaben bringen", hat sie gesagt und mich angelächelt, als wolle sie wissen, ob wieder alles gut zwischen uns ist. _

_Mir fiel nicht einmal mehr ein, was der Grund für unser wochenlanges Schweigen gewesen ist, also lächelte ich zurück. _

_Natürlich wollte sie wissen, wieso ich da war. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich habe mich in die Kissen gepresst und gehofft, sie würde einfach die nächste Frage stellen. Es war Pomfrey, die mich schließlich ermuntert hat, es ihr zu sagen. _

_Ich begreife bis jetzt nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe. Aber jetzt weiß sie es. Ich denke nicht, dass sie verstanden hat, wieso ich so etwas tue und ich habe ihr nichts über Cedric gesagt und auch nicht über Michael geredet, doch... Egal, sie weiß es. Sie weiß es. Und sie hat mir geschworen, es niemandem sonst zu sagen. Eigentlich traue ich Marietta bei so etwas nicht über den Weg (Ich erinnere mich noch gut, als ich zu ihr gesagt habe: „Sag bloß niemandem, dass ich in Cedric Diggory verliebt bin! Ich muss ihn erst fragen, ob er überhaupt mit mir zusammen sein will." Damals hatte ich mich gerade das fünfte Mal mit ihm getroffen. Am nächsten Morgen wusste fast jeder Bescheid. Marietta hat es sofort zugegeben.) – doch dieses Mal vertraue ich ihr irgendwie. _

Vertrauen? Irgendwie? Es sind zwei Wörter, die nicht besonders gut zusammenpassen.

* * *

**Ein Review wäre, wie immer, sehr nett :-)**


	11. Kapitel 10: Verrat

**Kapitel 10: Verrat**

Die Flure in Hogwarts sind am nächsten Tag düster und grau. Der Herbst hat über Nacht begonnen und peitscht nun seinen Regen gegen die Mauern des Schlosses.

„Was für ein trostloser Anblick", hat Marietta geseufzt, als wir vor dem Frühstück aus dem Fenster gesehen haben.

„Ja", habe ich entgegnet. „Der Sommer ist vorbei."

Nun brennen an den Wänden der Gänge Kerzen und werfen ihr flackerndes Licht über den Boden, als Marietta und ich zum Klassenzimmer hasten, wo gleich Verwandlung stattfinden soll. Diese Stunden haben wir immer mit den Slytherins zusammen.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre bereits Pause." Meine Freundin wirft mir ein gequältes Lächeln zu. Manchmal sind Malfoy und seine Freunde besonders gemein und ärgern sie mit den Pockennarben auf ihrer Stirn.

Wir sind fast bei den anderen angekommen, da öffnet Professor McGonagall die Tür. Während wir hinter ihr in den Raum strömen, zündet sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes die Kerzen an. Sie hängen in Eisenhalterungen an der Wand.

Ich habe mich gerade an meinen Platz gesetzt, da schiebt sich Malfoy am Tisch vorbei. „Na, Chang – alles geritzt?", fragt er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

Für einen Moment scheint alles stehen zu bleiben: Ich sehe ihn an - er schaut zurück, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Was?", murmle ich verwirrt, doch er ist bereits weitergegangen.

Mein Herz hämmert wie wild. Ich will mir einreden, dass der Satz nichts bedeutet. Malfoy hat es sicher nur so gesagt. Aber plötzlich fällt mir ein, wie still es kurz an den Tafeln in der Großen Halle geworden ist, als ich eingetreten bin und wie seltsam mich einige Augenpaare gemustert haben, als ich zur Verwandlungsstunde geeilt bin. Ich habe mir keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch auf einmal muss ich daran denken und das Gefühl, dass mir etwas Bedeutungsvolles entgangen ist, steigt wie eine böse Vorahnung in mir auf.

„Schlagt eure Bücher auf, Seite einhundertzwei", ordnet McGonagall an. Ein Rascheln und Kramen setzt daraufhin ein, das ansteigt wie eine Welle und sofort abebbt, als die Lehrerin wieder zu sprechen ansetzt: „Ich möchte heute mit euch üben, wie man eine verwelkte Blume in eine blühende verzaubert. Es ist im Grunde genommen-"

Jemand hinter mir kichert laut.

„Ja, Miss Parkinson? Wir sind sehr gespannt darauf, was, Ihrer Meinung nach, so komisch ist." McGonagall zieht abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Falten neben ihrer Nase sehen streng aus.

„Nichts, Professor, Entschuldigung." Pansy Parkinson grinst immer noch, sie grinst mich an, als ich mich umdrehe und sie anschaue. Sie sitzt in der letzten Reihe und wird halb verschluckt von den Schatten, die das Kerzenlicht nicht auszulöschen schafft. Mein Magen verknotet sich.

„Sie sieht richtig unheimlich aus, wenn sie lacht", wispert mir Marietta zu. Wir sitzen fast ganz vorne. „Ich glaube, ich werde das nächste Mal sie sehen, wenn mir ein Irrwicht begegnet."

„Miss Edgecombe? Noch ein Wort und ich werde ich Sie vor die Tür schicken, haben Sie mich verstanden?", unterbricht McGonagall sie.

Meine Freundin wird rot. „Tut mir Leid", sagt sie schüchtern und senkt den Kopf.

Hin und wieder übertönt vom rauschenden Regen erzählt uns die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, wozu man den Blütenzauber benutzt und wie man ihn ausführen soll. Die letzte halbe Stunde gibt sie uns Zeit zum Üben. „Am Ende der Stunde werde ich die Blumen wieder einsammeln, bis dahin möchte ich Ergebnisse sehen. Versuchen Sie sich. Die Töpfe stehen hier vorne." Sie setzt sich hinter das Pult und beobachtet uns mit Adleraugen, als wir langsam aufstehen, uns in einer Schlange aufreihen und nacheinander einen Tontopf mit einer verwelkten Blüte darin nehmen.

Wir üben. Nach und nach brandet Gemurmel und Gelächter auf, das sich mit dem monotonen Klopfen des Regens vermischt. Ich finde, es gibt kein behaglicheres Gefühl als bei strömendem Regen in einem warmen, trockenen Raum zu sitzen. Gemeinsam probieren Marietta und ich unser Glück und tippen beim Murmeln des richtigen Spruches („_Blosserium_!") unsere Pflanze an, wie Professor McGonagall es uns gezeigt hat. Meine Freundin schafft es auf der Stelle, während bei mir bloß der Stiel frisch und grün wird.

Schließlich klingelt es zur Pause und Marietta und ich geben unsere Töpfe ab. „Gut gemacht." Professor McGonagall nickt Marietta zu.

Wir wollen gerade gehen, als der Tragegurt meiner Tasche reißt und ihr Inhalt sich über den Boden verteilt. Der Gurt ist schon seit Wochen brüchig gewesen, doch bisher hatte ich mich nicht dazu aufraffen können, ihn zu reparieren.

„Verdammt", seufze ich und bücke mich, um die Bücher einzusammeln.

„Ich helfe dir." Meine Freundin kniet sich auf den kalten Stein, aber ich winke ab.

„Geh ruhig. Du musst nicht auf mich warten."

„Ich bin auf dem Gang vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

„Alles klar." Ich winke ihr.

Während ich auf dem Boden krieche und erleichtert bin, dass wenigstens mein Tintenfass nicht ausgelaufen ist, räuspert sich plötzlich jemand neben mir. Überrascht sehe ich auf. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass noch jemand außer mir hier ist.

„Hallo, Cho", sagt Lisa Turpin lächelnd. „Ist mir auch schon mal passiert mit meiner Tasche. Total blöd die Dinger, was?"

Mir wird unangenehm warm. Es ist die Art, wie sie es sagt. Als wollte sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes. „Ja."

Lisa Turpin ist ein Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang. Sie ist groß und schlank und trägt fast immer eine bunte Strähne im Haar. Ihre beste Freundin ist Mandy Brocklehurst, ein stämmiges braunhaariges Mädchen aus unserer Klasse. Ich hebe den Kopf. Sie steht einige Meter entfernt zusammen mit Padma Patil. Padma geht nach den meisten Stunden schnurstracks aus dem Unterricht und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Heute nicht.

Meine Kehle zieht sich zusammen und mir bricht der Angstschweiß aus. Ich stopfe meine Bücher schnell in meine Tasche. Schneller. Meine Schreibfeder gleitet mir zweimal aus den Fingern, bevor ich sie zwischen meine anderen Unterlagen quetschen kann.

„Cho, wir haben da etwas gehört, von dem wir uns nicht sicher sind, ob...", sagt Lisa zögerlich.

In diesem Augenblick weiß ich es. Ich weiß, was sie fragen will. Gehetzt schaue ich mich um, doch da ist niemand, der mir helfen kann. McGonagall ist verschwunden.

Mandy und Padma rücken näher, bis sie ebenfalls direkt neben mir stehen.

„Stimmt es, dass du dir in den Arm schneidest? Einfach so?", platzt es aus Padma heraus. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund sieht sich mich an – neugierig, ein bisschen angewidert, sensationslüstern.

„Padma!", zischt Mandy. „Wir hatten doch besprochen, dass Lisa-"

„Seid leise", schnauzt Lisa dazwischen. Ihre rote Haarsträhne glüht im Kerzenlicht wie eine Feuerflamme.

Dann sind alle drei still und warten. Sie warten auf mich. Darauf, dass ich etwas sage.

Die Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster pladdern, lassen die Situation noch unwirklicher erscheinen.

„Also?", sagt Lisa endlich atemlos.

„Ich denke, ich muss jetzt los." Ich reiße meine Tasche vom Boden und halte sie vor mich wie ein Schutzschild. Als ich auf dem Gang bin, beginne ich zu rennen, doch ihre erstaunt aufgerissenen Lippen verfolgen mich bis zu Marietta hin. Sie muss es gewesen sein. Ich versuche, mein Herz zu versteinern, damit ich vor ihr nicht weinen muss. Herz, Stein, Herz, Stein. Herz – Stein.

„Marietta", rufe ich, sobald ich sie sehe und bin froh, dass meine Stimmenbänder noch funktionieren.

Meine Freundin kommt mir entgegen. Die anderen starren uns an. Oder nur mich?

„Alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Augen flitzen über mein Gesicht, als suchten sie nach einem Anhaltspunkt, der ihr verraten würde, ob ich es bereits verstanden habe, verstanden habe, dass sie eine Verräterin ist.

„Du hast es ausgeplaudert. So, so. Eine tolle Freundin bist du." Ich umklammere so fest meine Schultasche, dass meine Fingerköchel sich weiß färben.

„Bitte?" Marietta fällt die Kinnlade herunter. „Wovon redest du?"

Einige Schüler schauen herüber. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie das neuste Gerücht die Runde macht, von Mund zu Mund gereicht wird, um zu kosten, wie glücklich und schadenfroh es sich anfühlen kann. Es macht alles Sinn: Malfoys Bemerkung, Parkinsons Gekicher, die Blicke am Frühstückstisch und auf den Fluren.

„Davon, dass anscheinend die halbe Schule von dem redet, was ich dir gestern anvertraut habe." Mit einem Kloß im Hals streiche ich mein langes Haar beiseite.

„Was?" Hilflos sieht meine Freundin mich an. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

Ich antworte nicht, sondern gucke sie bloß an. So eiskalt wie möglich.

„Das tut mir Leid für dich."

Ich lasse meine Tasche ein Stück sinken. „Du gibst es also zu?"

„Nein, ich war das nicht, ich-"

„Ach ja? Dir ist bestimmt auch zu Ohren gekommen, was die anderen geflüstert haben. Wieso hättest du mir das verschweigen sollen, wenn nicht, um hinauszuzögern, dass ich eine böse Entdeckung mache?"

„Nein, Cho, so war das nicht", sagt sie leise. Und eindringlich. Sie greift nach meiner Hand. Ihr Gesicht füllt mein Blickfeld aus und ich kann auf nichts anderes mehr schauen als ihre Augen, in denen sich die weichen Flammen der Kerzen wiederspiegeln. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die anderen darüber sprechen, wahrscheinlich, weil ich die meiste Zeit mit dir zusammen war. Und ich habe es nicht verraten, Ehrenwort! Das mit Cedric damals, das war ich, und auch das..."

„_Du Petze!_", flüstere ich.

Sie guckt mich an, als hätte ich ihr mit der flachen Hand eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Ihre Nasenflügel blähen sich. „Ich war es nicht. Dieses Mal nicht."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ich schwöre es bei Rowena Ravenclaw."

„Sie ist schon tot."

„Bei meiner eigenen Mutter?"

„Wer war es dann?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ratlos zuckt Marietta mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir glauben kann." Und damit lasse ich sie stehen.

Ich kenne niemanden, der so indiskret ein Geheimnis weitergibt wie Marietta. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre nicht ihre beste Freundin und sie nicht meine.

Den Rest der Pause verbringe ich alleine. Harry Potter wirft mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu, als er mit seinen Freunden vorübergeht. Und Michael kann ich überhaupt nirgendwo entdecken.

Mein Körper fühlt sich heiß an. Heiß vor Scham. Es sollte niemand wissen. Und jetzt spricht die ganze Schule darüber. Darüber, dass ich geisteskrank sein muss. Darüber, dass ich mit einem spitzen Gegenstand meine Arme blutig ritze. Darüber, dass sie nicht begreifen können, warum man so etwas tut. Am liebsten würde ich es gleich wieder machen: Mich in die Besenkammer zurückziehen und vergessen.

Ich frage mich, was Cedric nun tun würde, wenn er hier wäre, bei mir.

* * *

**Ein kleines Review wäre wunderbar ;-)**


	12. Kapitel 11: Aus der eigenen Reihe

**Kapitel 11: Aus der (eigenen) Reihe**

Im Laufe des Tages steigt die Zahl derer, die mich scheu fragen, ob die Gerüchte wahr seien, beträchtlich an. Zuerst sind es nur Leute aus meinem Jahrgang, zum Schluss allerdings ebenfalls eine Menge jüngerer Schüler. Die Nachricht, dass jemand sich selber Verletzungen zufügt, verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Ich kann nicht zählen, ob es mehr Schüler gibt, die mich für ekelhaft und/oder durchgeknallt halten oder mehr, die es interessant und/oder faszinierend finden.

Terry Boot, einem Ravenclaw, stelle ich schließlich die Frage: „Wer sagt das? Wer behauptet so etwas?" Es kostet mich eine Menge Mut, aber ich wage es. Ich schaffe das. Meine Handflächen sind feucht und mein Herz pocht wie wild gegen meinen Brustkorb.

Terry knackt nervös mit seinen Fingern. Er traut sich nicht, mich anzuschauen. „Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja", sage ich bebend.

„Ich denke nicht."

„Sag schon." Ich habe das Gefühl jeden Moment umzukippen. Weil ich mich so sehr fürchte. So sehr schäme. „Ich _muss _das wissen."

„Ich hab gehört, dein Freund hat es verraten. Michael Corner", fügt Terry hinzu, als müsste ich an seinen Namen erinnert werden.

Ich spüre den Moment. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich auf einem Teppich stehen und jemand würde ihn mir, genau jetzt, unter den Füßen wegziehen. Der darauffolgende Fall. Ich spüre den Fall.

„Sorry." Terry Boot sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen.

Ich gehe an ihm vorbei.

Obwohl es zu den letzten Stunden –Zaubertränke- klingelt, laufe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verstecke mich dort. Vor den Blicken. Den Worten. Den Fragen. Draußen auf den Gängen herrscht lebhaftes Treiben, das mit den nächsten Minuten leiser und leiser wird. Ohne, dass es ich richtig mitbekommen habe, ist es auf einmal verschwunden und ich bin alleine. Ich versuche, mich unsichtbar zu machen. Zwischen jeden Regenschauer, der gegen das Fensterglas schlägt, einen Teil von mir zu legen, den das Regenwasser dann wegwäscht. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er die Scheibe hinunterrinnt und an der Schlossmauer zerfließt. Irgendwann wären alle Teile von mir im Rasen und dieser würde sie aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm. Fort wären sie. Und ich mit ihnen.

Ich liege da, in Stein gemeißelt, während eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht. Die Stille spannt sich wie ein Seil, das in zwei entgegengesetzte Richtungen gezogen wird, und sie reißt erst, als es das letzte Mal an diesem Tag läutet. Vermutlich brummt mir Snape eine Strafarbeit auf. Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand ausgerechnet seinen Unterricht schwänzt.

Es vergehen einige Minuten, bevor der Gemeinschaftsraum sich langsam mit Ravenclaws füllt. Und dann kommt er: Michael betritt den Raum. Ich sehe ihn sofort. Sein dunkles Haar, die ebenso dunklen Augen, die sich durch das Zimmer schieben. Eine riesige Wut steigt in mir auf, als ich bemerke, dass er sich an mir vorbeizuschleichen versucht. Rasch stehe ich auf und versperre ihm den Weg. Plötzlich bin ich wieder lebendig. Plötzlich bin ich wieder da.

„Komm." Ich greife nach seiner Hand und zerre ihn gegen den Schülerstrom in ein verstaubtes, leeres Klassenzimmer.

Die Luft scheint bedrohlich zu schwingen, als die Tür mit einem _wumms!_ hinter uns zu schlägt. Michael Corner versucht mich zu küssen, als wäre alles okay, doch ich stemme meine Hände gegen seine Brust.

„Du hast es erzählt." Ich hatte geplant, neutral zu klingen, aber meine Stimme zittert vor Zorn. „Du! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Michael. Nicht von dir."

Mein Freund geht einige Schritte zurück. Seine Hände suchen nach einem Halt und finden die Tischkante von einem alten Pult. „Ich hatte das nicht vor", sagt er gequält. Er weicht meinen brennenden Pupillen aus.

„Du möchtest es nicht einmal abstreiten?"

„Ich war es. Was gibt es da abzustreiten?" Zwischen zwei Wimpernschlägen verändert sich seine Gestalt. Mit einem Mal liegen tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen und seine Haut wirkt seltsam fahl und gelb. Seine Arme baumeln wie leblose Äste an seinem Körper herunter, seine Wangen sind eingefallen. Müde schaut er aus. Genau – müde. Als müsste er mindestens hundert Jahre schlafen.

„Wieso hast du...? Ich kapiere das nicht", weine ich.

„Ach, Cho." Michael tritt wieder zu mir und leg seine großen, warmen Hände schützend um meinen Kopf. Wir sehen uns lange an. Dann sagt er: „Ich war betrunken. Ich habe es im Rausch erzählt."

Die Sekunden dehnen sich aus. Ich fühle meinen Körper schreien: Neinneinneindasdarfnichtwahrseinneinnein! Die Enttäuschung schlägt lautlos ein wie eine Bombe, die meine Organe in Splitter sprengt, während Michael an mir vorüberzieht. Er rührt sich nicht. Für einen Moment möchte ich denken, er lebt nicht mehr.

„Das war's", flüstert mein Mund heiser. „Ich trenne mich von dir. Das war's." Die Silben versinken im Bodenlosen.

Michaels Augen werden größer, dann schrumpfen sie wieder und sein Griff drückt mich näher an ihn. „Wenn du das tust", sagt er angestrengt, „sauf ich mich tot." Und ich weiß, dass er es in diesem Moment ernst meint.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gehe ich zurück, umhüllt von einer Watteschicht, so dass ich kaum sagen kann, ob ich vorwärts gehe, oder rückwärts, oder seitwärts, ob ich überhaupt den Boden mit meinen Füßen berühre.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt mir irgendjemand, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wer, ein Pergament. _Morgen nach der Schule: Strafarbeit - Kessel putzen mit Professor Snape. Treffen in dem üblichen Klassenzimmer. Flitwick_, steht dort.

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag rast ein weißer Blitz über den Himmel und auf ihn folgt ein gespenstisches Schweigen, bevor der Donner rollt, der den Regen teilt.

* * *

_Es ist nicht nur, weil er es verraten hat._

_Es ist nicht nur, weil er betrunken war. _

_Es ist beides zusammen. Beides auf einmal._

_Und ich werde ihn nicht vermissen, nein – ich habe mit mir selbst genug zu tun! _

Das notiere ich abends in mein Tagebuch.

* * *

**Ein Review wäre toll :-) Ich würde es super finden, wenn mir jemand sagen könnte, was er an der Geschichte gut oder auch nicht so gut findet**


	13. Kapitel 12: Seltsame Wände

**Kapitel 12: Seltsame Wände**

Es passiert das erste Mal, als ich die Strafarbeit bei Snape verrichte. Pünktlich stehe ich vor dem Klassenzimmer, in dem wir normalerweise Unterricht haben. Kaum bin ich da, öffnet der Lehrer die Tür von innen. Er reißt sie auf, so dass sein Haar nach hinten weht wie ein Umhang.

„Guten Tag, Miss Chang." Seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich zu einem feixenden Grinsen. „Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?"

Er hat recht. Nach dem Gewitter gestern ist der Himmel draußen wie reingewaschen: Knallblau, mit einigen harmlosen, watteweichen Schäfchenwolken. Gelbe und rote Blätter treiben in der kühlen Herbstluft über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Oberfläche des Sees kräuselt sich in einer frischen Brise, als würde eine mächtige Hand vorsichtig darüberstreichen und am Horizont tanzen zwitschernd ein paar Vögel mit dem Wind.

„Ja", sage ich knapp.

„Ich habe die Kessel bereit gestellt und ich will, dass Sie sie saubermachen – auf Muggelart. Putzutensilien liegen auf dem Pult." Er geht durch den Raum und setzt sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinter einen Tisch in der Ecke. „Ich werde derweil", er deutet auf einen Stapel Papiere auf der Tischplatte, „einige Tests korrigieren." Mit diesen Worten senkt er seine große Hakennase über die Pergamente.

Ich nehme den Eimer mit Waschwasser, der vorne auf dem Pult steht, und schleppe ihn zu dem ersten Kessel. Insgesamt sind es vierzehn, zähle ich. Vierzehn Stück! Wenn ich für jeden auch nur zehn Minuten brauche, sitze ich länger als zwei Stunden in dem stickigen Zimmer.

Mit einem Mal bin ich sehr erschöpft. Mein Arm juckt, weil die Wunden heilen, und brennt, weil ich neue hinzugefügt habe. Ich habe das doch gewusst! Dass ich nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag damit aufhören kann. Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, es geht nicht! Trotzdem komme ich mir vor wie eine Versagerin. An Michael will ich nicht einmal denken. Ich habe nur wenige Stunden geschlafen.

Langsam tauche ich den Schwamm in das warme Wasser, das meine Hände umspült. Danach wringe ich ihn aus und beginne mit der Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde sitze ich gerade an dem dritten Kessel. Es geht zäh voran.

Als ich mich zu Kessel Nummer Zehn vorgekämpft habe – da geschieht es: Ich blicke hoch -mein Nacken ist steif und kalt geworden und lässt sich schlecht bewegen- und plötzlich fangen die Wände an, weiter weg zu rücken. Sie setzen sich selbst zurück, Schritt für Schritt, lassen mich alleine auf einer gigantischen, weiten Fläche stehen, von der es kein Entkommen gibt.

Ich muss wohl zusammengezuckt sein, denn Snapes herrische Stimme ertönt hinter mir: „Ist etwas, Chang?" Er rollt meinen Namen im Mund herum wie das letzte Wasser nach dem Zähneputzen, das er sogleich in den Abfluss spucken möchte, weil es so widerlich schmeckt.

„Nein", murmle ich und schaue mich ängstlich um. Aber die Mauern um mich herum sind fest in den Boden gerammt und rühren sich kein Stück. Bin ich in Sicherheit?

* * *

Hogwarts benimmt sich merkwürdig. Es schiebt seine Wände sekundenlang beliebig hin und her. Wie heißer Teer sickert die Erkenntnis in meine Hirnrinde, dass meine Netzhaut bloß so tut, als ob. Ich bin die einzige, die es im Nacken kitzelt, wenn die Wände über den Boden schaben, die einzige, die sich umschaut und für einen Moment auf weiter Flur steht, bevor sie die Realität einholt und ich wieder umgeben bin von unnachgiebigem Stein. Mein Körper spielt mir einen Streich. Er lässt mich zahlen für das, was ich ihm antue.

Ich verstecke mich. Flüchte. Lerne Geheimwege kennen auf der Suche nach Einsamkeit und finde Spalten im Mauerwerk, wenn ich schreien will. Ich verstecke mich und die anderen helfen mir dabei, indem sie mich meiden – wegen des Gerüchtes tun sie das. Sie fürchten sich, glaube ich.

An Michaels Gesicht blicke ich vorbei, male es mir in der Farbe Unsichtbar, und vor Mariettas wache Pupillen hänge ich in Gedanken einen schweren Samtvorhang, der sie verbirgt. Ich laufe vor ihnen weg. Dem Geruch ihres Haares und ihrer Haut, vor ihren greifenden Händen und ihrem aufrechten Gang, vor der Wärme ihrer Anwesenheit und der Kälte ihrer Abweisung, ihrer Verständnislosigkeit.

Ich versuche nach etwas die Hand auszustrecken und ziehe sie im letzten Augenblick vor Furcht zurück.

Ich fühle mich rettungslos.

Rettungslos verloren.

Es dauert Wochen, ehe Marietta mich endlich erwischt.

„Hey, Cho, bleib doch stehen!", ruft sie und sprintet los.

Ich habe keine Chance und ich weiß das, also gehe ich einen Tritt zur Seite und lehne mich an die kühle Wand hinter mir. Für einen Moment droht sie nachzugeben und mich wieder alleine zu lassen, doch dann bleibt sie. Sie bleibt. Sie ist da.

„Cho, ich hab gehört, wer es erzählt hat und..." Meine Freundin öffnet die Finger und ihre Tasche plumpst unsanft zu Boden. Ihre Lippen zittern. „Es tut mir so Leid." Sie stolpert nach vorne und umarmt mich. Ihre Arme ziehen mich fest an ihre Brust und ihren Bauch. Ich kann ihren Puls an meiner Haut fühlen. „Es tut mir alles so Leid. Dass ich es nicht früher gemerkt habe, dass du dir weh tust. Dabei gab es Zeichen. Ich hätte die entdecken können, wenn ich genauer hingesehen hätte. Du hast nie mit uns geduscht, du hast mitten in der Nacht auf einmal einen Umhang gewaschen, du hattest manchmal total verquollene Augen. Wieso dachte ich die ganze Zeit, dass kommt, weil du schlecht geschlafen hast oder so was? Das war doch lächerlich. Eine völlig lächerliche Erklärung." Marietta hängt schluchzend an meinem Hals. Nasse Tränen tropfen auf meine Kleidung. Ihre Nähe erdrückt mich schier. Ich will mich schneiden. Nur noch schneiden.

Damit ich nichts mehr fühlen muss.


	14. Kapitel 13: AlpTraum

**Kapitel 13: (Alp)traum**

Ich würde ja gerne. Ich versuche es ja. Aber nicht sehr. Ich weiß, dass ich es besser könnte. Wenn ich mich mehr anstrengen würde, dann hätten Cedrics Tod und die klingende Saite nicht so viel Macht, aber ich lasse mich von ihnen davontragen über einen schnellen, gefährlichen Fluss und alles, was mich retten könnte, habe ich nach und nach über Bord geworfen: Madame Pomfreys Techniken; Mariettas Angebot, mir zu helfen; gute Noten; meinen Stolz. Wenn andere mir schüchtern ihre Hilfe anbieten, schüttle ich vehement den Kopf.

Meine Besenkammer ist nicht mehr sicher. Als ich mich mal wieder in ihre Richtung geschlichen bin, habe ich jemanden dabei ertappt, wie er hineingespäht hat. Scheint, als hätte Michael _alles _ausgeplaudert. Als mich jemand zweites beinahe erwischt hätte, wie ich tränenüberströmt in der Kammer gehockt habe, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, dieses Versteck sein zu lassen. Es ist nicht länger eines. Die Leute halten dort Ausschau nach mir. Entweder, weil sie sich sorgen, oder, und das nehme ich eher an, weil sie sehen wollen, wie das ausschaut, wenn jemand...

Nachts schlafe ich wieder schlechter. Habe Alpträume. Eines Nachts träume ich nicht mehr länger nur von Cedric. Mit ihm jedoch beginnt es.

In dem Traum sehe ich ihn auf einer Waldlichtung liegen. Er bewegt sich nicht, seine Lider sind geschlossen. Das Sonnenlicht strömt durch das Blätterdach und wirft merkwürdige Schattenmuster auf sein blasses Gesicht.

Ich hocke oben auf einem starken Ast. Ich klammere mich an ihn und spüre seine harte Rinde an meiner Wange. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zähle ich: „Eins – zwei – drei!" Bei Drei lasse ich mich vom Baum fallen. Die kühle Luft wirbelt an meinem Körper entlang, bis ich schließlich auf dem Boden aufschlage. Ich lande in etwas Warmen, Feuchten.

Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen. Direkt neben mir liegt Cedric. Er ist immer noch reglos wie eine Statue. Ich stütze mich auf die Ellbogen und da sehe ich, worin ich liege: Blut. Ich liege in einer Blutlache. Panisch steigt eine Frage in mir auf: Wieso habe ich das von oben nicht gesehen?

Ich richte mich weiter auf. Meine Beine, meine Arme, mein Rumpf – alles rot verschmiert. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf meiner Stirn. Meine Achselhöhlen fühlen sich heiß an. Ich kann kaum atmen. Auf einmal rieche ich auch den metallisch-sauren Geruch des Blutes. Und dann sehe ich, dass immer mehr davon unter Cedric Diggory hervorsickert.

„Er ist tot", höre ich mich hysterisch kreischen. „Er ist tot, oh mein Gott!"

Ich springe auf und renne davon. Meine Beine tragen mich durch den Dschungel. Ich habe das Gefühl, bloß noch meine Zehenspitzen berühren den Boden. Die Bäume und Büsche fliegen an mir vorbei. Ich schaue stur geradeaus und versuche die Bilder zu bekämpfen von dem toten Cedric. _Meinem _toten Cedric. Manchmal stoße ich einen Schrei aus. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass ich es bin. Ich laufe weiter. Meine Seiten fangen an zu stechen und meine Lungen rasen. Gerade, als ich spüre, wie ich leichter und leichter werde und im Begriff bin, in den Himmel zu steigen, stolpere ich über etwas.

Hart schlage ich auf der festgetrampelten Erde auf. Staub und Sand verschließen meine Augen und meine Nase wir warm. Als ich mich aufrapple, sehe ich einen kleinen Blutfleck auf der Erde und immer mehr davon sammeln sich auf meinem Umhang, meinen Händen, meinen Schuhen – ich habe Nasenbluten. Ich bin gefallen, denke ich plötzlich, richtig, irgendetwas lag im Weg.

Ich drehe mich um und ein stummes Brüllen kriecht aus meinem Innersten meine Luftröhre hinauf, verstopft meine Lungen und lähmt meine Zunge. Mein Hirn ist wie leergefegt.

Vor mir liegt Michael. _Mein _Michael. In seinem Schädel klafft ein riesiges Loch. Eine wabbelige Masse quillt daraus hervor und eine Menge Blut. In seinem Bauch klafft ebenfalls ein Loch, genau wie in seinem Bein. Gedärme und noch mehr Blut laufen in den dunklen Sand und verkleben ihn.

Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen und drückt schließlich alles, was er beinhaltet, aus mir heraus. Von einem ekelhaften Geräusch begleitet klatscht mein Erbrochenes neben die Leiche meines Freundes. Danach kann ich mich kaum noch halten und gehe auf die Knie und dann erbreche ich mich weiter und weiter, bis Michael in halb verdauten Essensresten schwimmt.

Ich erwache mit weit geöffneten Augen und einem Herz, das wie wild um sich schlägt. Das Laken, auf dem ich liege, ist durchnässt. Durchnässt wie der Boden in meinem Traum. Durchnässt von etwas Warmem, Feuchtem.

Röchelnd suche ich nach meinem Zauberstab. Er ist nicht unter meinem Kopfkissen oder sonst irgendwo in meinem Bett. Meine Bewegungen werden hektischer, abgehackter, als ich meinen Koffer so leise wie möglich unter dem Himmelbett hervorziehe, und ihn durchwühle. Mein Zauberstab ist nicht auffindbar. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ertaste ich ihn auf meinem Nachttisch und bin erleichtert und gleichzeitig wütend auf mich, dass ich nicht sofort daran gedacht habe.

„_Lumos_!", wispere ich.

Ich halte den Stab auf das Laken und das, was ich sehe, geht mir unter die Haut. Mir wird speiübel. Da ist Blut. Eine hässliche Blutspur zieht sich durch das reine, makellose Weiß.

Unangenehm wie das Geräusch einer Rückkopplung bohrt sich der Ton in mein Trommelfell und der Wunsch nach Erlösung lodert in mir auf. In solchen Momenten erscheint es mir unvorstellbar, dass irgendetwas von dem, was Pomfrey mir mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, helfen kann. Es dauert einen nächsten Augenblick, ehe ich begreife, dass ich meine Tage bekommen habe, mitten in der Nacht. Nur meine Regel, nichts Schlimmes. Das Verlangen nach einer kalten Klinge ebbt ab, aber es verschwindet nicht spurlos, sondern schwimmt durch meinen Körper und zwickt mich von Zeit zu Zeit.

Nachdem ich mein Laken mit einem Zauberspruch gesäubert und für meine Periode vorgesorgt habe, beschließe ich, wieder nachzugeben. Doch dafür ist der Waschraum des Mädchenschlafsaals nicht sicher genug. Stattdessen gebe ich mir im Bad der Maulenden Myrthe den Rest.

Ich bekomme kaum mit, wie ihr Geist sich, als sie mich entdeckt, heulend aus der Kloschüssel erhebt und sich kopfüber in die Kanalisation stürzt, um... Ja, um – was eigentlich? Mein Gedächtnis trübt sich an dieser Stelle. Plötzlich sehe ich Hermine Grangers Gesicht über mir. Ausgerechnet Granger, auf die ich so eifersüchtig war, als ich und Harry... Granger. Dann ist sie wieder weg und als nächstes blicke ich in Madame Pomfrey Augen und ich fühle mich hochgehoben, höher, hoch und höher. Mein Haar schwingt vor und zurück in einem Luftzug. Nach einer Weile bettet man mich in Federn, oder ist das nur eine weiche Matratze mit weichen Kissen und einer weichen Decke?

Ich sinke in einen schwarzen Strudel.

In den frühen Morgenstunden wache ich auf. Neben meinem Bett sitzen besorgt Madame Pomfrey und Hermine Granger.

„Chang?", wispert Granger und beugt sich über mich, so dass ihr widerspenstiges Haar einen Schatten über meine Nase wirft. „Cho Chang, kannst du uns hören?"

Jetzt, im herbstlichen Mondlicht, das das Zimmer überflutet, erkenne ich, wo ich gelandet bin: Im Krankenflügel.

„Miss Chang, ich hätte beinahe Ihr Eltern benachrichtigt", sagt die Krankenschwester und legt ihre runzeligen Finge auf meine Hand.

„Wenn du uns verstehen kannst, nicke einfach, okay?", sagt Hermine Granger flehentlich.

Ich nicke. Meine Kehle fühlt sich an, als würde sie bei der geringsten Bewegung zerbröseln, so trocken ist sie.

„Miss Chang, _soll _ich Ihre Eltern herholen?"

Ich will heftig den Kopf schütteln, aber mein geschundener Körper lässt nicht mehr als eine leichtes Schwenken zu von links nach rechts, links nach rechts.

„Es ist so schrecklich", sagt Granger auf einmal mit erstickter Stimme. Nur ein paar Sekunden später rollen dicke, salzige Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Weinen hallt laut im Krankenflügel wieder. „Was sollen wir denn tun? Wenn Myrthe mich nicht gerufen hätte! Wenn sie irgendjemand anderen gerufen hätte, die meisten hätten sie doch nicht ernst genommen! Was dann passiert wäre!"

Ich verstehe nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, wovon sie da redet.

„Aber du hast sie gefunden", murmelt Madame Pomfrey beruhigend auf Hermine ein. „Du hast sie gefunden, denn Myrthe wusste, du würdest ihr glauben. Ich habe sie gut verarztet und nun wird alles Weitere in Ordnung gebracht. Cho Chang wird leben. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Was...?" Ich spreche so leise, dass ich mich selbst fast nicht hören kann. Doch die Krankenschwester hat gute Ohren. Aufmerksam sieht sie mich an. „Wovon sprecht ihr?"

„Davon, dass du versucht hast, dich zu töten", sagt Pomfrey ruhig und ohne Vorwurf.

Kurz bin ich fassungslos. „Ich habe nicht... Nein, ich wollte das nicht." Auf einmal fröstle ich.

„Nicht?" Granger Kopf schießt zu mir hinunter.

„Nein." Ich klinge heiser. „Ich habe nur..." Und dann schweige ich, weil mich die Traumgestalten überfallen: Ich sehe wieder ihre blutenden Körper, ich kann den Blut-Geruch riechen, kann das Flüssige und Warme auf meiner Haut spüren.

„Sagen Sie es schon." Erwartungsvoll schauen mich zwei Augenpaare an.

Ich versuche, in dem Bett zu versinken. „Ich kann es nicht."

„Miss Chang, wenn wir Ihnen nicht helfen können, muss ich Ihren Eltern Bescheid geben. Und das werde ich", sagt die Krankenschwester entschlossen.

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt", entgegne ich leise und atemlos. „Sehr schlecht. Das habe ich nicht ausgehalten."

Granger rückt ihren Stuhl näher heran und ergreift wie aus einem Impuls heraus meine Hand. „Von Cedric?"

Ich blinzle – einmal, zweimal. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass irgendwann jemand darauf kommt. Dass irgendwann jemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hat, dass mit seinem Tod auch ein Stückchen von mir begraben worden ist, ein Stückchen, das sich nicht so einfach ersetzen lässt.

„Ja." Ich fühle, wie Blut in meine Wangen steigt. „Ja, genau."

„Ich wusste es", seufzt Hermine Granger. „Alle haben gesagt, du hättest ihn überwunden, aber wie soll man... Ich wäre vermutlich immer noch halb am Boden zerstört."

Ich nicke. „Ja." Meine Stimme versagt.

So einfach ist das. Es ist heraus.

„Cedric." Sein Name rinnt aus meinem Mund und in den Raum hinein. Und genau in diesem Moment beginne ich mich von seinem Geist zu befreien. Irgendwo begreife ich, dass den Schmerz über sein Sterben hinter mir zu lassen nicht bedeutet, dass ich ihn vergessen muss. Irgendwo begreife ich, dass Schmerz niemals etwas für immer besser machen kann. Nicht an meinem Körper. Nicht in meiner Seele. Und da formt sich langsam, ganz langsam, der Wille, aus der Welt des Schmerzes herauszutreten.

Granger nickt wissend, als ich ihn beim Namen nenne, und drückt leicht meine Hand.

„Und Michael trinkt zu viel. Das macht mich fertig, ich mag ihn doch. Ich habe Angst", blubbert es zwischen meinen Lippen hervor.

Es ist, als wäre eine Schranke in meinem Kopf fortgenommen worden. Mit einem Mal kann ich reden. Und mein Kummer baut einen Berg, aber dieses Mal außerhalb von mir, einen hohen, hohen Berg, der bis in jede Ecke des Zimmers dringt. Doch ich bin nicht alleine mit ihm. Dieses Mal nicht. Ich plappere wie ein Wasserfall, bis die Nacht weicht. Als Madame Pomfrey und Hermine Granger gehen, bin ich erfüllt von einem Gefühl: Ruhe.

Es ist tatsächlich ruhig in mir.


	15. Kapitel 14: Rückfall

**Kapitel 14: Rückfall**

Cho Chang tastet in der Schwärze unter ihrem Bett nach ihrem Tagebuch. Als sie den weichen Ledereinband spürt, schließen sich ihre Finger und sie zieht es hervor. Das Buch ist nagelneu. Behutsam bettet sie es auf das Kissen und streicht ihr langes Haar hinter die Ohren. Ihre Fingerspitzen fahren langsam an dem braunen Leder entlang und öffnen das Tagebuch schließlich. Sie schlägt eine neue Seite auf.

Das Buch hat sie erst vor einigen Tagen in Hogsmeade gekauft in einer kleinen Schreibwarenhandlung, die ihr zuvor nie aufgefallen ist. Aber auf einmal hat sie das winzige Schaufenster erblickt, durch das man in einen kleinen Laden hineingucken kann. Cho ist hineingegangen und hat sich auf der Stelle in das Buch verliebt. Freudestrahlend ist sie mit Marietta nach einer Weile wieder in den körnigen Schnee getreten, der aus den Wolken gerieselt ist. Ihr ist sehr klar gewesen, dass ein neues Tagebuch irgendwo auch ein neuer Anfang ist und den kann sie äußerst gut gebrauchen. Sie übt sich gerade an einem Neubeginn.

An diesem Abend, kurz vor Weihnachten, liegt sie auf dem Bauch, das Buch vor ihr, in ihrer Hand eine gezückte Feder. Ihre Pupillen folgen dem harten Stiel, den sie in die flüssige Tinte taucht. Er färbt sich auf der Stelle pechschwarz. Cho zieht ihn wieder heraus und setzt sie auf der ersten Seite an, die noch in einem glänzenden Weiß erstrahlt, genau wie der Schnee draußen auf den Wiesen rund um Hogwarts.

Und dann zerstört sie die unendliche Leere und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten, die verschiedensten Worte darauf niederzuschreiben, indem sie notiert:

_Michael ist am Ende. Es scheint, als wären wir irgendwie untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Je mehr Kraft ich erlange, desto mehr verliert er. Es tut mir weh, wie sehr er leidet. Am liebsten würde ich ihm die Last abnehme, die er unsichtbar auf den Schultern trägt und unter der er fast zerbricht. Er trinkt inzwischen täglich. Obwohl wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, beobachte ich ihn, weil er mir wichtig ist. Und er tut es. Er tut es wirklich. _

_Als er eines Abends völlig betrunken im Gemeinschaftsraum lag und nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen, habe ich beschlossen, es wenigstens noch einmal zu versuchen. Noch einmal wollte ich mit ihm reden. Am Frühstückstisch habe ich ihn angesprochen, während Marietta neben mir vor Überraschung beinahe ihr morgendliches Glas Kürbissaft ausgespuckt hat. Michael hat mich nicht einmal richtig angeguckt, aber er hat einem Treffen zugestimmt._

_Also haben wir uns nach der Schule getroffen. _

_Ob das ein Fehler war? _

_Objektiv gesehen sicher schon - Cho + Michael = Unglück. Das haben wir im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt. Doch ich _mag _ihn. _

_Nach der Schule bin ich in das Klassenzimmer gegangen, in dem wir uns verabredet hatten. Es ist das, in dem ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe. Ich war als erstes da. In den letzten Wintersonnenstrahlen tanzten Staubflocken und die Luft in dem Raum legte sich wie ein lange nicht gesäuberter Teppich um meine Lungen. _

_Die Tür sprang mit einem Klicken auf. _

„_Hallo", sagte Michael Corner leise. _

_Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Hallo." _

_Ich hörte, wie er hinter mir seine Tasche ablud, und meine Haut prickelte vor Freunde, weil er seine Schulsachen noch dabei hatte – das bedeutete nämlich, er hat sich extra beeilt, um mich zu sehen. Das sollte mich nicht freuen, aber das tat es. _

_Michael kam zu mir und stellte sich neben sich. _

„_Wie geht es dir?" Die Worte kamen mir, sobald ich sie ausgesprochen hatte, albern vor. _

„_Besch..." Er räusperte sich. „Bescheiden." Er sah mich aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an. _

„_Hör zu, Michael." Ich griff nach seiner Hand und ich weiß noch, dass es in diesem Augenblick draußen wieder zu schneien begann. „Du musst mit jemandem reden, bevor es dich ganz auffrisst." _

„_Ach ja?" Er schob seine Unterlippe trotzig vor. „Mit wem denn?" _

„_Madame Pomfrey. Sie ist verständnisvoll. Sie wird dich nicht anklagen. Du kannst ihr vertrauen." Langsam wurde ich nervös und glaubte, ich hätte das Treffen lieber nicht einfädeln sollen. _

„_Redest _du _mit ihr?" _

„_Ja. Einmal die Woche. Es ist eine Abmachung zwischen uns. Wenn ich das nicht mache, erzählt sie meinen Eltern, was los ist. Und das will ich nicht. Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen", beichtete ich zögerlich. _

„_Hilft es?" Er ging zurück zu seiner Tasche und holte eine Flasche hervor. Seine Hände bebten, daran erinnere ich mich. Sind das Entzugserscheinungen? Oder geschieht es aus der Aufregung oder Verzweiflung heraus?, fragte ich mich da. _

„_Ja." Und ich meine es so. Es hilft mir tatsächlich. Sie hört mir zu, wenn ich ihr zum hundertsten Mal etwas über Cedric erzähle und wenn ich nur darüber sprechen will, wie hübsch er aussah – obwohl Cedrics Tod nun weniger Platz einnimmt als früher; sie zuckt nicht mit der Wimpern, wenn ich ihr beschreibe, dass ich mich gerade am liebsten wieder verletzen möchte; ich kann ihr meine Rasierklingen geben und sie zurückfordern, wenn ich meine, es nicht mehr auszuhalten; ich kann ihr meine Sorgen über Michael anvertrauen. Eigentlich spreche ich wieder und wieder über dieselben Themen, aber sie lauscht aufmerksam. Marietta könnte ich das meiste von dem, was ich der Krankenschwester erzähle, auch sagen, doch nicht so oft. Irgendwann wäre sie genervt. Granger und ich haben übrigens seit der Nacht im Krankenflügel kaum mehr ein Wort gewechselt, aber inzwischen lächeln wir uns auf den Fluren an, wenn wir uns begegnen. _

„_Du ritzt dich nicht mehr?", wollte Michael wissen. Dann trank er den ersten Schluck und der Geruch von lauwarmem Butterbier zog durch den Raum. Es roch ekelhaft. _

„_Ich mache es weniger. Viel weniger." _

„_Ich würde es nicht schaffen. Ich halt's einfach nicht aus." _

„_Immerhin weißt du, dass es nicht okay ist. Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung!" Ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. _

_Michael schaute sie widerwillig an, aber er blieb, wo er war. _

_Meine Fingerspitzen haben gebrannt, weil sie seine eingefallenen Wangen berühren wollten, spüren wollten, ob überhaupt noch Leben in ihnen ist. Oder vielleicht bin ich trotz allem noch in ihn verliebt. Ja, das ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher. _

_Michael schob seine Flasche nach oben, um zu trinken, und verdeckte somit sein Gesicht. Als er sie erneut sinken ließ, hatte er plötzlich begonnen zu weinen. _

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es passiert ist. Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte ihn bloß trösten, ein bisschen in den Arm nehmen und ihn wiegen wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. Aber Michael Corner ist nicht mein Kind. Ich... Keine Ahnung, was genau er für mich ist. Doch irgendwann haben unsere Lippen sich berührt und in meiner Erinnerung fühle ich noch immer seine rauen, aufgesprungenen Lippen auf meinen und das Zittern, das mich durchströmt hat. Kann immer noch fühlen, wie mein Herz sich aufgeblasen hat einem Ballon gleich und dass ich das Salz seiner Tränen geschmeckt habe. _

_Noch weiß es niemand. Das Erlebnis ist erst wenige Stunden alt. Noch gehört es nur uns – uns allein. _

_Gott, es gehört verboten, aber ich fühle mich _gut_. Richtig gut. Er hat mir gefehlt._

_Ich kann noch jetzt den Duft seiner Haut an meinen Händen riechen! _

Dann vergräbt sich Cho, halb glücklich, halb hoffnungslos, in ihrem Kissen. Wenig später geht sie schlafen. Sie kriegt es nicht hin, das Lächeln auszuradieren, das sich von ihrem linken bis zu ihrem rechten Ohr quer über ihr Gesicht zieht. Selig schläft sie ein.


	16. Kapitel 15: Flucht nach vorne

**Kapitel 15: Flucht (nach vorne)**

„Meinst du denn, das ist gut?"

Ich stöhne auf. Wie oft habe ich diesen Satz in den letzen Wochen gehört? Marietta hat mir diese Frage als erstes gestellt, nur wenige Tage später Madame Pomfrey und nun ist auch Hermine Granger darauf aufmerksam geworden. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind angespannt. Sie scheint nicht einmal zu blinzeln, während sie mich mit ihren Blicken durchbohrt.

„Was soll daran schlecht sein? Ich will ihm bloß helfen." Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Liebe heilt aber nicht alle Wunden", bellt sie.

Wir stehen draußen im Innenhof von Hogwarts. Es ist die erste Pause an diesem Morgen und über dem See hängt dicker Nebel. Nur wenige Schüler stehen etwas abseits von uns, denn es ist tiefster Winter und dichter Schnee bedeckt den Boden und bleibt an den Schuhen kleben.

„Wir sind kein Paar", seufze ich. „Ich versuche doch nur ihm ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen. Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

„Nein, aber sieh mal..." Sie guckt sich um, als würden wir etwas Verbotenes besprechen und beugt sich dann vor. Sie flüstert: „Es läuft gut bei dir, oder?"

„Ja."

Ja, es läuft gut bei mir. Seit drei Wochen habe ich mich nicht mehr geschnitten. Das ist sehr viel, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich es die letzten Monate ständig getan habe. Drei Wochen. Ich bin ein klein wenig stolz auf mich und das ist so ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Eigentlich bin ich sogar richtig stolz auf mich! Und ich weiß, dass vor allem Pomfrey und Marietta sich mit mir freuen, und Michael und Hermine Granger freuen sich auch ein bisschen.

„Was ist, wenn er..." Sie ruckt unentschlossen mit dem Kopf.

„Du meinst, wenn er alles kaputt macht?", vervollständige ich ihre Frage.

„Genau."

Schweigend sehen wir uns an. Irgendwo über uns dringt das Krähen eines Vogels über die Ländereien.

„Ich will dir nichts Böses, wirklich nicht. Aber ich befürchte, er könnte dich zurückwerfen. Ich habe das Gefühl, du... dass er dir nicht gut tut", sagt Hermine schließlich.

Auch diesen Satz habe ich mehr als einmal vernommen. Und tief im Inneren weiß ich, dass ich mich dieselben Dinge frage. Doch das möchte ich nicht zugeben. Wenn ich es laut vor anderen ausspreche, muss ich von dem, was ich weiß, Notiz nehmen und entsprechend darauf reagieren. Dann kann ich es nicht mehr ignorieren, so, wie ich es im Moment tue. Dann muss ich handeln. Und dazu fühle ich mich nicht bereit und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich das je sein werde.

„Wir treffen uns einmal die Woche. Was soll schon passieren?", widerspreche ich Granger. „Er braucht jemandem zu Reden."

„Und was brauchst du? Ist das, was für ihn gut ist, auch das, was für dich gut ist?" Sie bemüht sich, meine Augen zu halten, doch ich lasse los und schaue in eine andere Richtung.

„Mit mir ist alles okay. Bestens."

In diesem Augenblick klingelt es zur nächsten Stunde und ich und Granger gehen gemeinsam los. Wir haben gerade die Türschwelle überquert, da beginnen winzige Flocken vom Himmel zu schneien. Schon wieder. Der Winter ist wie der Hogwartsexpress mit unendlich vielen Abteilen daran: Er reißt nicht ab.

* * *

Da Freitagabend ist, treffe ich mich nach der Schule wieder mit Michael. Mit der Krankenschwester wollte er nicht sprechen, also habe ich ihm angeboten, zuzuhören.

Er wartet bereits in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer auf mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hey."

„Hallo."

Als ich in sein Gesicht blicke, taucht plötzlich vor meinem Inneren Auge Hermine Granger vor mir auf und ihre ganzen Fragen, die im Grunde genommen auch die meinigen sind. Ich schiebe sie beiseite. Will nichts von ihrer Existenz wissen. Für heute geht es mich nichts an.

Wir umarmen uns rasch und ich atme ihn ein und da ist es schon vorbei und wir lösen uns voneinander. Es ist einer der peinlichsten Augenblicke, wenn wir uns treffen: Die Begrüßung. Weil jedes Mal die Luft anfängt zu vibrieren, bevor wir uns entscheiden, was wir tun: Nur schnell winken? Hallo sagen? Sich umarmen? Ein K-?

„Ich habe letztes Wochenende getrunken. Sonst gar nicht diese Woche", brabbelt Michael zwischen meine Gedanken und seine dunklen Augenschauen mich mit unverhohlen glänzenden Stolz an.

Ich kann gar nicht anders: Ich lächle. „Toll. Nein, das ist wirklich toll, Michael. Gibt es sonst ein Thema, worüber du heute reden möchtest?" Ich setzte mich auf einen der Tische.

Seine Blicke folgen mir. Seine Pupillen ziehen sich zusammen, als er sich zu mir wendet und den Fenstern. „Darüber, dass es ein Mädchen gibt, welches mir viel bedeutet."

Das ist kitschig. Schrecklich kitschig, wie er mich dabei ansieht. Und unheimlich romantisch.

„So?" Meine Stimme wackelt.

Er geht auf mich zu. Langsam kommt er mir näher. Er bleibt erst vor mir stehen, als sich unsere Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren.

„Das bist du", haucht er auf meine Lippen.

Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Mund. Unter meiner Haut beginnt es zu prickeln. Das Blut in meinen Ohren rauscht lauter.

Als ich ein Stück zurückrutsche, bricht die Spannung. Ich atme auf.

„Ich kann dich auch ziemlich gut leiden", scherze ich.

Michael grinst mich an. Er nimmt es mit Humor. Mal wieder. Es ist nicht das erste Mal seit unserem Kuss, dass er mir näher kommen möchte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihm noch widerstehen kann.

Wir fangen an über Belangloses zu plaudern und irgendwann ist es draußen auf einmal dunkel und wieder sind einige Stunden vergangen, ohne, dass wir es bemerkt hätten.

In dieser Nacht liege ich lange wach. Die Fragen geistern durch meine Nervenbahnen, weigern sich, zur Ruhe zu kommen: Sollte ich lieber Abstand von Michael halten? Zieht er mich mit sich runter? Wird er sich ändern können, so dass wir eine normale, gleichberechtigte Beziehung führen können? Ist das überhaupt eine gute Voraussetzung für eine Beziehung, wenn ich meine, ihn nur ohne sein momentan zu ihm gehörendes Alkoholproblem lieben zu können?

Es ist totenstill im Schlafsaal. Jeder lebt sein geheimes Leben hinter den Vorhängen des Himmelbettes und träumt seine geheimsten Wünsche. Und da, plötzlich: Es ist, als ob jemand in meinem Inneren eine Saite anschlägt. Irgendwo zwischen Organen, Muskeln, Gelenken und Nervenfasern beginnt sie auf einmal zu vibrieren und erzeugt dabei einen unhörbaren Ton, der so schrill in meinen Ohren klingt, dass ich ihn aus mir heraus kratzen will - ich kenne das, ich kenne das gut.

So leise wie möglich stehe ich auf, krame in meinem Koffer herum, bis ich das Silberne aufblitzen sehe und schleiche dann damit in eine der Toilettenkabinen im Waschsaal.

Vielleicht küsse ich Michael am nächsten Freitag.

Aber nur vielleicht.


	17. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Stellt euch einen Sommertag vor. Einen richtig herrlichen Sommertag. Der Himmel ist blau und wolkenlos. Die Sonne wirft ein gelbes Glitzern auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Sees. Ein weicher Wind zieht seufzend durch die Zweige und lässt die Blätter leise rascheln. Die Luft ist wunderbar warm. Unendlich weite Wiesen und Wälder umgeben euch in leuchtendem Grün. Das Hogwarts-Schloss sieht im Licht hell und freundlich aus. Es wirkt, als könne nichts es zerstören. Ihr fühlt euch sicher und dennoch frei – ein Gegensatz, den man nicht oft verbinden kann. Und außerdem beginnen in weniger als einem Monat die großen Sommerferien, die sich verheißungsvoll wie ein kostbarer persischer Teppich vor euch erstrecken werden. So ein perfekter Sommertag!

Ein ebensolcher ist es, als die Maulende Myrthe wie von Peeves höchstpersönlich gejagt, durch die Korridore stürzt. Auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer streift sie etliche Schüler, die daraufhin empört aufschreien.

In ihrem Gemurre geht beinahe unter, was Myrthe unentwegt jammert: „Ach, jetzt ist sie tot. Tot liegt sie da und will sich doch mit mir kein Abflussrohr teilen. Ach."

Doch einige Schüler hören es trotzdem und blicken dem Geist ein wenig verstört nach. Ein paar gehen ihr sogar hinterher, folgen ihr bis vor die Tür zum Raum, in dem heute nur wenige Lehrer ihre Mittagspause verbringen.

Myrthe gleitet mit dem Kopf voran durch die Tür. „Sie ist tot!", weint sie dabei sehr laut und äußerst dramatisch.

Parvati und Padma Patil sind dem Geist auf der Suche nach neuen, aufregenden Gerüchten natürlich gefolgt und sie sind es auch, die nun ihren Ohren an der Tür plattdrücken, um vielleicht etwas von dem mitzubekommen, was innerhalb des Zimmers gesprochen wird. Die Wasserspeier, die die Tür flankieren, ermahnen sie, doch das interessiert die Zwillinge jetzt nicht. Sie vernehmen das herzzerreißen Schluchzen der Maulenden Myrthe und Lehrerstimmen, die wild durcheinander reden. Dann wird die Tür aufgerissen und die Patil-Zwillinge schauen ein bisschen schuldbewusst zu Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall auf. McGonagall rümpft missbilligend die Nase, aber Flitwick rammt seine kurzen Beine hastig beim Laufen in den Boden, um neben Myrthe zu bleiben, die heulend durch die Flure schwebt.

Immer mehr Schüler schließen sich dem Zug an, obwohl die meisten von ihnen nicht den blassesten Schimmer haben, was geschehen ist. Sie stauen sich und drängeln gegeneinander in die Toilette, die die Maulende Myrthe den größten Teil der Zeit für sich alleine hat.

Flitwick stößt ein Quieken aus, als er die Szene betritt. Der Fußboden unter seinen kleinen Füßen ist feucht. Die Wasserrohre sind oft nicht dicht und tropfen: Klick, klick, klick. Über die Kacheln ziehen sich dünne rote Fäden.

„Hier ist sie. Einsam und verlassen!", klagt Myrthe und stößt einen theatralischen Seufzer aus, bevor sie die Tür zu einer der Kabinen aufstößt.

„Minerva! Minerva!", ruft Flitwick heiser. McGonagall eilt zu ihm und stützt ihn, als er vor Entsetzten nach hinten kippt. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung schreit nicht, doch ihr Gesicht wird schneeweiß.

Nach und nach schaffen es auch die ersten Schüler in die Toilette, unter ihnen Padma und Parvati. „Oh mein Gott", keucht Padma, „oh mein Gott." Ihre Schwester Parvati übergibt sich in das nächste Waschbecken. Immer mehr Schreckensrufe werden laut, die selbst Myrthes Maulen übertönen.

Und das ist, was sie sehen: Als erstes nehmen sie das viele Blut wahr, dass sich literweise um einen leblosen Körper sammelt. Dieser Anblick ist für einen Großteil von ihnen bereits zu viel und sie wenden sich ab. Schauen sie genauer hin, erkennen sie, dass der Körper zu einem nicht besonders großen Mädchen gehört, dessen langes schwarzes Haar blutverklebt über ihrem Gesicht hängt. Erst als jemand ihr Haar beiseite streicht, kann man deutlich sehen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt. Bloß wenige wagen es, noch länger hinzugucken, doch jene, die es tun, registrieren, dass die Pulsadern des Mädchens aufgetrennt sind. Nur, wer jetzt standhaft den Blick hält, sieht, womit sie es getan hat: Neben ihr verstreut liegen mehrere Rasierklingen. Und danach weiß er oder sie sicher, dass das Mädchen sich selbst umgebracht hat.

„Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen! Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler hat ein hübscher Junge seinen Körper gereinigt. Ich habe ihn beobachtet", kichert die Maulende Myrthe. Dann wehklagt sie weiter: „Wäre ich da gewesen, hätte ich ihr vielleicht noch das Leben retten können. Ts, ts. So eine Verschwendung!"

Die Nachricht von dem toten Mädchen auf der Toilette verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Beim Abendessen gibt es keinen mehr, der nicht davon gehört hat, und keinen, der nicht darüber spricht.

Wie es so ist mit solchen Geschichten, wird, je älter sie werden, etwas hinzugedichtet. Ihre Farben werden schillernder, ihre Formen nehmen Gestalt an. Plötzlich heißt es, der Fußboden wäre überschwemmt gewesen mit Blut und das Blut wäre bereits durch die Türritze auf den Flur gesickert. Sogar Waffen werden erfunden: Pistolen, Pfeil und Bogen, Gifte. Einige behaupten sogar, sie hätten gesehen, wie Flitwick und McGonagall in Ohnmacht gefallen sind und ein nächster erklärt eifrig, dass nur die Todesser schuld sein können an dem Desaster.

Vermutungen werden geäußert, von Mund zu Mund getragen: „Sie war schwer depressiv", nickt Padma wissend. „Sie wollte Aufmerksamkeit, das ist es", erzählt Lisa Turpin. „Sie war doch immer.. Ich meine...", stottert Harry Potter. „Es ging ihr wieder schlechter!", fährt Hermine Granger ihn an. Ihr Blick ist leer und glasig. „Das ist alles seine Schuld!", ruft Marietta Edgecombe verzweifelt und Michael Corner weicht ihrem Blick aus und sagt nichts. Aber sein Zustand spricht Bände: Er schafft es fast nicht, aufrecht zu sitzen, geschweige denn geradeaus zu laufen.

Doch genug von den Rätseleien der Schüler, die in der Großen Halle ihr Essen in sich hineinschaufeln. Wir erheben den Blick zum Lehrertisch: Er ist nicht vollständig besetzt – Flitwick, McGonagall und die Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey sind nicht anwesend.

Wenn wir uns aufmerksam in Hogwarts umsehen, entdecken wir sie schließlich im Lehrerzimmer. Dort sitzen sie mit versteinerten Mienen an einer Ecke des rechteckigen Tisches und beraten sich. Gleich nach der Entdeckung des Vorfalls haben sie den Eltern Bescheid gesagt und diese werden in wenigen Minuten eintreffen. Die Lehrer wissen, dass sie sagen müssen, was sie wissen und auch, oder besonders, jene Teile, die sie dem Elternpaar bisher verschwiegen haben.

„Wir sagen es einfach geradeheraus", murmelt die Krankenschwester. „Sie werden uns so oder so die Schuld geben."

Und da klopft es bereits. Ein Lehrer aus Hogwarts würde nicht klopfen, also können es bloß...

„Sie sind da. Öffnen Sie Ihnen." Minerva McGonagall nickt ihrem Kollegen Filius zu, der auf einmal einen dicken Kloß im Hals verspürt.

Während er auf die Tür zusteuert, geht er im Kopf noch einmal durch, welche Worte er benutzen wird: „Mr und Mrs Chang, es tut mir sehr Leid: Ihre Tochter ist heute Mittag verstorben." – wie Madame Pomfrey geraten hat: Es einfach geradeheraus sagen. Mehr können sie nicht tun.

ENDE

* * *

**Über ein abschließendes Review würde ich mich sehr freuen! Ich bin offen für Kritik, Tipps, Lob, etc. **


End file.
